Works in Progress
by Rosel
Summary: August and Neal try to convince eachother to return to Storybrooke to face Emma, their fathers, and all of the other consequences that lay before them. August/Emma, Neal/Emma
1. Pulling off a Band-Aid

**Works in Progress**

**Pulling off a Band-Aid**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Once Upon A Time**

August sat at the bar staring at his drink before taking a sip as he continued to listen to his pal rant. He did not look up at the rambling man beside him and instead just sat there rubbing the perspiration from his glass like it held all of the answers, like this small little glass of beer could suddenly fix him, and he would stop loathing in self-pity. At least at this particular pity party he had company.

"Look, you have no reason to be afraid of your father. At least he isn't evil and didn't choose magic over you. At least you were brought here by your father's love for _you_. I was brought here because he loved _magic_ more than me. So don't sit there and tell me you just can't face your father. Your father's awesome! Mine sucks!" Neal dramatically finished his little 'my father ruined my life' monologue that August heard many versions of multiple times before, and took another drink.

This pity party was different though, he did have an objective: convince Neal to come back to Storybrooke. It was something he really didn't think would be that hard. After all, Neal wanted to be reunited with Emma once the curse was broken. So he was surprised when Neal called him a little while after he got the postcard and told him he just couldn't go back to Storybrooke, but thanked him for keeping his promise. So of course he had to see him to convince him to go. How in the world could he do right by Emma if Neal just stayed away? The girl deserved to be happy so the least he could do was keep his promise and help the lovebirds reunite. Here he was trying to convince the guy to get over his daddy issues and just go back to Emma, like he knew his friend always wanted to.

"Okay, I get it. We all know your father needs parenting classes and didn't exactly make the best choices but-"

Neal gave him a glare and sarcastically replied, "_Really?_"

"Yeah, but it has been a very long time, so who knows? He could have changed. When he thought I was you he seemed truly sorry he left you. " August said hopeful that his little encounter could do something to persuade Neal.

"Yeah, and he created a curse that ruined a whole town of people's lives just to get to me. I can't go back there." He shuddered and took another gulp of beer.

"What about Emma? Wasn't she the whole reason for you to get your life back on track? " He asked getting a little too serious for comfort.

"Yeah, but maybe you can just have me meet her outside of Storybrooke." Neal's voice raised a higher pitch.

"Yeah that conversation will go over well. 'Hey Emma, remember Neal, your first love. You know the guy who set you up to go to prison. Well funny story I told him to do that. It's cool, we're drinking buddies now. So go on the back of my motorcycle to meet him out of town.' Sure that will be safe." August described in slight horror of Emma reaction once he told her the truth.

"Well, you don't have to say it like _that_."

"Okay then, enlighten me. How should I say it?" He challenged.

"I don't know, lie or something. You're good at that. You are Pinocchio after all."

"Low blow. There's a flaw in that plan, though. Emma's a human lie detector. She's like the only one who can tell I'm lying without the wooden nose." August hated when Neal pointed out Pinocchio being an expert liar and all. Sometimes it was great actually talking to someone who knew who he was but other times it kind of sucked to be reminded that there probably was some type of flaw with him being made out of wood and being only known for lying.

"Okay fine, that idea's out the window. So what's your brilliant plan?" Neal asked pointedly.

"You go back there and reunite with Emma. Let me know how it goes." August patted Neal on the shoulder.

"What? How is that a plan at all! No way am I going to face the wrath of Emma Swan by myself." Neal asked fear clearly spread across his face. Emma's skill to make grown men act like scared little kids always amused August.

August laughed, "You're afraid of Emma?"

"Of course I am afraid of Emma. We've both watched her from a distance. She chased guys like us down for a living." He then chuckled in his drink, "I always thought it was funny that this expert bounty hunter girl never noticed her own two stalkers."

"Hey, I wasn't her stalker._ I_ was her Guardian Angel." He pointed to himself proudly.

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy." It was Neal's turn to pat August on the shoulder.

August sighed. Yeah he was more of her stalker then her Guardian Angel. He was supposed to be her Guardian Angel. He was supposed to watch over her and protect her, but instead he bailed on her and didn't come back until he was almost dying. No wonder she didn't believe him. No wonder he failed. His only shot at redemption was to convince this guy to go back to Emma, have Neal tell her the truth about what really happened, and live happily ever after and blah, blah, blah.

"Look, you have nothing to be afraid of with Emma. I mean sure when she first sees you she'll be pissed. Yes, from my experience with Emma she can make you feel like a scared little boy, but once that is over you can tell her what happened and she'll eventually forgive you. All will end well." August said as he took another sip trying to hide his masochistic discomfort of thinking about their epic romantic reunion.

"Okay, since you seem to know her so well. How do you think she will react to the fact that my father is Rumpbellstiskin and the whole reason why she and her family had to suffer was because my father was just trying to find me?" Neal asked.

That left August a bit speechless. He really had no idea how Emma would handle the whole Rumpbellstiskin is Neal's father reveal. He took another drink. For the first time in a very long time, he was fresh out of ideas. He supposed it shouldn't matter to him. It was Neal's problem, not his. Still he couldn't help but feel like it was his problem too. Years ago he would not care, as long as Emma broke the curse that was all that mattered to him but now everything was different. He was different. As for Neal, that poor guy he couldn't help but care what happened to him. He had changed a lot since they first met too. It probably had something to do with a lot of drunken pity parties, beating each other up sporadically for getting off of the right track, and bonding over being thrown into this overwhelming world without a clue how to navigate it. Or it could possibly be the fact they were both haunted by the same dreams.

After a few more drinks they still were not any closer to solving the problem than they were when they decided to embark on this brilliant plan of trying to settle this over drinks.

Finally, August pointed his index finger up intellectually, "So in conclusion, we both admit that we're afraid of our fathers and Emma. And our only solution I could think that wouldn't physically or mentally harm us would be to run, run far away, but that hasn't worked out for us so far. So basically, we're screwed."

Neal shook his head in defeat and raised his glass, "I can drink to that."

Then they both put each other's glasses together and had one more drink.

August woke up with a piece of paper stuck on his face. He stretched realizing he had fallen asleep on his stomach on Neal's floor. He stretched his arms realizing he fell asleep wearing his leather jacket. He pulled off the paper of one of Neal's many sketches of Story Brooke characters. He looked around the room to see that Neal was nowhere to be found. He picked up a torn up piece of paper that said, "Went to work".

* * *

August rubbed his eyes and headed to Neal's desk where there was a fresh coffee pot as usual. Well, that was a bust he didn't gain any progress in the whole convincing Neal to go back to Story Brooke plan. He really did not think it would be this hard. Sure he knew the fear of reuniting with his father was always there but it was Emma. Neal actually had a real shot with her. Even though it was over a decade ago August knew that Emma still thought of Neal. She had kept that yellow bug for all of this time. He knew Neal didn't move on either as he roamed through Neal's small cluttered studio apartment he touched Neal's dream catcher that Emma gave to him. Where ever Neal was he always kept it with him.

August knew that Neal was not happy living this life. Sure it was a step up from living out of your car and hitting convenient stores and it was a step up from a lot of the different low places Neal reached in his life. He had a full paying job in the most thriving city in the world. He had a job where he got to use his talents. Neal was an artist working for an advertising company. August was sure it was fulfilling and all of that but it would not fill the emptiness that was inside of him. It would not make him forget about Emma. August knew no matter how many distractions you gave yourself whether they were appropriate or not there was never any forgetting Emma.

He could never forget her. He could not forget her smile, the way she laughed, or the way she gave him her "you have to be kidding me" look. He could not forget the curve of her lips, the look in her eyes, or the amazing way she was with her kid. He knew there was no forgetting her. A selfish part of him wanted to abandon his mission and go back to Emma and just be with her. He almost died because of his selfishness. The whole town almost missed out on the curse being broken because of his selfishness.

He was done being selfish. Emma, Henry, and Neal deserved to be happy. Neal had a real shot at happiness. August knew Neal could not stay away from Emma forever. So there was one last thing he had to tell Neal. He had no idea how he was going to break the news to his friend, but he knew he had to.

August waited around Neal's apartment for Neal. He passed the time by writing in his notebook he carried around with him. As he looked around he realized that Neal was still getting dreams just like him. So he continued to write.

When the door swung open Neal walked in throwing his business duffel bag on the bed, looking miserable.

"You're still here." Neal said slightly surprised.

"I am. Look there's something I have to tell you." August said as all of the blood rushed to his head. He didn't realize he would be this nervous. He knew this was a talk he had to have with him. It shouldn't have made him want to run far away but he looked at Neal completely oblivious about what he was about to tell him.

August began to pace.

"So maybe you should sit down." He told Neal who was already sitting down on his messy bed that was covered with wadded up papers and some of his sketches.

"Oh this has got to be good." Neal said folding his arms waiting slightly entertained with his fidgeting friend.

"Maybe I'll sit down." August said as he sat down and then he stood back up and then he started to pace again. This was not going to be easy but he knew he had to do it.

"Woa, there buddy your starting give me whip lash. Sit still man." Neal said.

"Right." August said as he sat down trying to sit still but failing miserably. He folded his arms and then unfolded them. He leaned his elbow on his knee but then immediately stopped that.

"Alright, you are starting to scare me. You didn't sleep with Emma did you?" Neal asked afraid.

Yeah, well, at least it wasn't like that.

"No, no, nothing like _that_." August said still nervous.

"Okay, just spit it out It's like pulling off a Band-Aid." Neal said getting nervous at his friends nervousness. There wasn't much that got his friend the former puppet nervous.

"Fine. You've got a kid." August spit out. Yeah, like pulling off a Band-Aid, that was a good idea.

Neal stared at him blankly and said, "Say what?"

His eyes stared into the deep abyss. He couldn't of heard August right could he?

"You're a dad congratulations! His name is Henry. Cute kid. So apparently Emma had him at jail and gave him up for adoption. Regina ended up raising him and he was the reason why she came back to Story Brooke in the first place. And yeah that's it." August said speaking as fast as Neal has ever heard him. Geesh no wonder he was nervous.

Neal's eyes widened in shock and then he said, "I need a minute to process this."

His mind spun a mile a minute. How could he process this? He had a kid with Emma and August knew and now he was just getting around to telling him. This was huge. It really did color the whole going back to Storybrooke debacle. But a kid? He had a kid? A KID!

"Yeah. Take your time." August said with the smoothness in his voice returning and the nervousness leaving his body like it was never there in the first place.

Then Neal stood up, walked up to August, and proceeded to punch him in the face.

August rubbed his reddened cheek and said, "Yeah, I deserved that."

"You bet you did. Seriously August a kid? I got a kid! How could you not tell me?!" Neal asked furious.

"I didn't know until I arrived in Story Brooke and that was not something I could just tell you over the phone." August defended himself.

"How come you didn't know sooner? You were supposed to be her Guardian Angel. You were supposed to be watching over her." Neal said rubbing his hand through his hair pacing around his messy room, still careful not to trip and fall.

"I know. I know. She was in jail when it happened. I couldn't exactly find out about it." August said on alert.

August's excuses ceased to amaze him.

"I know man, but if you had just grown a pair back then and simply introduced yourself like you should have a long time ago you would have known." Neal said still seething.

"How many times do we tell each other not to play 'the would have could have' game?" August informed him.

"Too many times to count. But this is my kid, he's what ten years old now?" Neal asked, still not believing that they were having this conversation.

"Yeah." August said.

"I missed his whole childhood. I never got to see him grow up."

"I know."

"I missed out on having a family with Emma."

"I know."

"I missed everything." Neal said with so much deep sorrow in his voice it hit August like a kick in the stomach.

"I know. You will never know how sorry I am. And if I played 'the would have could have' game I would think about me leaving again during that time and not coming back for several years. I wonder if I made the right choice in making you leave. You cleaned your life up maybe you could have cleaned it up sooner if I hadn't interfered. You don't think I think about that. I do think about it every day." August said filled with deep seeded regret.

"Yeah, that's why we keep on telling each not to play the 'the would have could have' game. Because we just don't know. I could have gotten my act together or could have not gotten it together and I would have put a kid in that kind of life and no kid should be in caught up in that kind of life. No kid deserves to have a father for a criminal." Neal said with a dark echo in his voice. August knew he wasn't just talking about hypothetical Henry.

"I know." August said as he patted Neal on his shoulder sincerely.

Then he continued, "That is why you need to go back now. I get that is scary to face your father and the wrath of Emma is always frightening but you have a kid. He's a great kid and now that you know he's out there you can…"

"Do right by him?" Neal asked unbelieving.

"Yeah." August responded simply.

"How am I supposed to do that? He was raised by Regina and he has my bad genes he's probably doomed." Neal said looking at the window all of his fears about becoming his father coming up to the surface.

"He is not doomed and either are you. Yes, your father did evil things and you were raised with that until you were about Henry's age. But now Henry has a real shot at a real family who can love him, who can teach him the right things." August said bringing back his smooth story telling voice.

"How can I teach him anything when my father is…?"

"You really have to get over that man. You left him because of what he became. When you realized you were going down the way wrong path you fixed it. You are not doomed to be evil just because your father was the Dark One. And either is Henry. Despite his being raised by the Evil Queen herself and his 'genetics', which by the way aren't that bad; he became the most amazing kid ever." August said firmly.

Suddenly Neal was completely jealous of August getting to meet his son before him. August met him and thought he was amazing. It wasn't a huge surprise he was Emma's kid, at least he had some good genetics in him. He wanted to meet his kid. He wanted to be reunited with Emma and be a family with them. For the longest time he never thought he could have that. There were so many times he dreamed about having that with Emma. But a lot of those dreams were clouded with the deep seeded fear that he wouldn't make it as a father. He feared that there was something wrong with him, that there was something dark in him. He feared that he would be just as a screwed up father that his father was to him. He feared that whatever that darkness was it was in him and then it would pass down to any kid he had. But now he had a kid and if he never showed up in his life now that he knew about him he would be just as bad as his own father. His father abandoned him when he needed him the most, he couldn't do the same to his own kid.

Then Neal said resolved, "Okay, then what are we waiting for lets hit the road."

"What? I am not going with you." August said fear flashing in his eyes.

"Why not?" Neal asked.

"I can't face my father. I messed up too much. He sent me on a mission and I failed completely." August said regret dripping out of every word.

"Not this again. How many times do we have to go down these downward spirals? You almost turned back into wood because of your downward spirals. I almost lost a chance at a family because of mine. Sure it is going to be like going through hell going back there and facing the music but it's either now or never. We both have to man up and just take it. Besides with the two of us combined we make one full man with some ounce of courage." Neal said trying to look at the bright side.

August said, "Someone's optimistic."

"Well, maybe you are finally rubbing off on me."

"Yikes." August said and then he sighed and continued to say,

"Well, let's go before we change our minds, again. This is going to be _interesting_."

Neal put his hand over his friend's shoulder and said, "To say the least."

August looked at his buddy sadly knowing that Neal really had no idea how interesting it was going to be. August didn't know how he could face his father and Emma once they knew the truth of his failure but he knew that it was now or never. His whole plan of leaving and just sending Neal back, while sounded a little noble still was cowardly. He wanted to get out of the way so his buddy Neal and Emma could be happy. But it was still cowardly leaving and not facing the music of his bad choices. So he had to go there to get the guilt ridden reveals of his mistakes over with. Hopefully it was as Neal said, "Like pulling off a Band Aid."

* * *

August leaned against his motor cycle folding his arms looking at his watch realizing they have been waiting in front of the "Welcome to Story Brooke" sign for a half an hour. Neal had the rental car parked on the side of the road as he stood in front of the town line just staring at it trying to move one step closer but then taking two steps backwards.

"Anytime now Neal."

"Ok, why don't you do the honors?" Neal asked clearly freaked out about crossing the town line.

"Look Neal, it's going to be okay. The town won't eat you up and spit you out."

"Are you sure about that? Rumpbellstilsin lives in this town and magic is back. Anything can happen." Neal said his face getting paler as looked onto the town like it held a fire breathing dragon.

"Come on man it's like you said pulling off of the Band-Aid. We have to just finally face our fears. It will be fine." August tried to reassure him.

"I know and I will just give me a minute." Neal said as he rubbed a hand through his short dark hair.

"We've been out here for half an hour." August complained.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm just ready to get this over with. I am ready to pull off the Band-Aid." August said.

Neal eyed him suspicious.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all." August said pointedly.

Neal stared him down not buying his explanation.

"Really?"

August huffed annoyed and said, "Look, I really just want to get this over with okay."

"Why you didn't want to come back here? You're afraid to face your father so why are you all of the sudden in a rush now?"

"We decided we are going to do this, so I just want to do this. I really want to get the whole telling Emma what really happened over with. So you two can live happily ever after and we all can move on with our lives."

Neal stared at him for a moment contemplative.

"Did something happen between you two while you were here?" Neal asked.

"What? No. Of course not." August said not really looking Neal straight in the eye.

"Pinochochio." Neal said in a chiding voice.

"Balefire." August echoed.

Then suddenly a police cruiser drove just above the town line towards them. August looked at it; his heart almost went in his throat. Emma was coming to them. This was it. This was going to be the moment of truth. It was going to be the moment where they had to pull off the Band-Aid and tell Emma the truth.

Emma did not come out of the police cruiser. It was David Nolan, or well Prince Charming. He came out wearing the sheriff badge and gun on one side of his waist and a sword on the other.

August gulped at the sight of him. Neal and August looked at each other afraid. Of all of the fears they had about coming they completely forgot about the one big fear that should have put on the top of their list: Emma's father.

**I love both guys so no bashing please. I've had an August/Emma/Neal triangle fic in my head for such a long time, but it always changed in my head as the show went on. And yeah, if you haven't figured it out Neal=Balefire. I always liked the idea that Balefire was Henry's father and that he and August were somehow friends. I know from Tallahassee it does not look like they could be friends but hey I love it when friendships are unlikely ones. More to details on how they became friends will happen later. Review please. **


	2. Handcuffs and Consequences

Charming walked towards them and then he stopped right in front of the town line. He stopped right before the sign and then he yelled, "August what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." August said.

"I got a couple of calls, people noticed two men on the town line. You got them nervous. Who's your friend?" Charming asked apprehensive.

"It's Neal Cassidy." Neal said.

"Look, August I can't really explain, but strangers can't come through here."

Neal looked at August a bit outraged and said, "I thought you said the curse was broken."

"It is broken." August reassured him.

Then Charming looked at both of them weary and asked, "How do you know about the curse?"

"Doesn't the whole town know about the curse now?" August asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, but anyone who passes the boundary can't remember anything about the curse and who they really are."

"Oh." August said letting that sink in. So no one could leave town and yet he did. The reason for that immediately came to him he arrived before the curse was brought to this place. The curse didn't affect him. He was sure that it didn't affect Emma and Neal as well.

"How do you remember?" Charming demanded.

August stood there for a second trying to figure out what he was going to say. He really was done with lying and hiding. He wanted to pull off the Band-Aid but that deep seeded fear would never leave him.

Then Charming started to walk around the border looking at thin air like it was a solid wall curiously.

"Maybe it wore off." Charming said out loud to himself.

He was about to walk through it.

"No!" August shouted.

He then walked through the border stopping Charming.

"That is not the reason. The curse doesn't affect me the same." August said.

"Why?" Charming asked.

Then he continued to ask, "How could you come here in the first place?"

"I am from the Enchanted Forest." August said.

"Then why doesn't the curse affect you the way it affects the rest of us?" Charming asked apprehensive.

August took a deep breath and said, "Because I arrived before the curse was broken."

Then Neal walked pass the border and said, "Does it really matter?"

Charming stared at Neal startled. He looked around waiting for something bad to happen but nothing did.

"How did you cross it?" Charming asked.

"Just lucky I guess." Neal said.

Charming looked at him suspicious.

Then he turned to August and asked in an authoritative voice, "August what is going on here?"

This was it. It was the moment of truth.

"Look we're both from this world, we both arrived before the curse was broken. Neal arrived from a portal and I arrived…" August said.

August bit his lip trying to summon all of the courage he could conjure up and said, "I arrived in a cupboard."

"A cupboard? Like Emma?" Charming asked confused.

"With…Emma." August said.

Charming stared at him first with confusion and then with immediate relentless anger.

"You what?!" Charming asked furious.

"I'm Pinocchio."

"Pinocchio? Gepetto's boy? You helped make the cupboard. You…the blue fairy….she told us that Snow couldn't go that it only had room for one person Emma had to go by herself!"

"I know."

"She lied! This was all of Geppetto's doing!" Charming said outraged.

"He did what he had to do for his kid. Just like you did what you had to do for your kid, he's not the one to blame here. I am." August said with pleading eyes. He didn't want to bring his father into this. He wished there was a way to face all of this without causing attention to what his father did. He didn't want to point Geppetto in Charming's line of fire. If he could he would take his father far away from this place and protect him from any impending consequence his father may have had to endure for trying so hard in saving his life and in believing that August would be brave enough to protect Emma and bring her back when he should have.

"How are you to blame you were just a kid?" Charming asked anger still clear in his eyes.

"I was tasked to protect Emma and bring her back to Stroybrooke to break the curse. I failed." August said pain leaving his eyes. He could not believe he was sitting here confessing everything to Charming of all people but he was done lying.

Charming stood there in silence for a moment stunned.

"Why did you come back?"

"To help bring me back." Neal interjected.

Charming stared at him.

"Who are you?" Charming demanded.

"Neal…"

"I mean who are you really? You said you're from the Enchanted Forest so who are you?"

Neal looked at Charming and at his sword and his gun. He then looked back at August, the guy who just told Charming his big secret about who he was and how he failed. Charming had plenty of ammunition against August. It took a lot of guts for August to stand there and just tell Charming the truth. So he could at least do the same thing, to a point.

"I'm the guy who is in love with your daughter. I had to leave her about eleven years ago, on the account that she had to be here to break the curse and I could not get in the way of that. So here I am now."

Charming stared Neal down, realization dawning on him.

"Eleven years ago?"

"Yep."

"Eleven years ago?"

"That's what I said."

"Your…"

"Henry's father. Yeah, I didn't know until recently. August didn't know until he came here trying to help Emma break the curse. It wasn't something he could just tell me over the phone." Neal said.

Charming stared at the both of them letting everything sink in. He then turned to his gun and then to his sword.

Both Neal and August waited with baited breath for Charming to say anything, or do anything. The impulse to run did occur to the both of them.

Charming looked like he made a decision. He then went for the handcuffs and cuffed August to Neal.

* * *

They arrived at the station with Red jumping up to the car. She looked in the back seat seeing August abhorred.

"Charming!" She yelled with clear disapproval in her voice.

Charming got out of the car.

"Why in the world do you have August and some guy in the back there?"

"They're under arrest." Charming said matter of factly.

"What for?" Red asked weary.

Charming could not seem to form words to explain himself.

"You can't just arrest people for no reason. People are looking to you to be fair and…"

"I know Red, I know, but I am arresting them for a good reason."

"And that is?" Red demanded.

Charming seemed to try to figure it out in his head.

"For abandoning my daughter!"

"Really?" Red asked giving him 'you can't be serious' look.

She looked in the back seat one more time.

"So this is an over protective dad thing? Don't you think you are abusing your power a bit?" Red asked with a hand on her hip.

"No, I just need some time to figure out what exactly I am going to do with the vagrants." Charming said looking like he was using miraculous restraint in not doing something worse than arresting them.

"Okay, look you can't arrest a guy every time he breaks up with your daughter. I mean did you even let August give you his side of the story. He might have had a good reason for leaving town as soon as the curse was broken." Red said.

Neal gave August a deathly glare.

Then August chimed in and said, "Thanks for the defense Ruby but there's more to it than that and by the way in case there is any confusion. Emma and I were never together."

August looked at Neal when he said that.

Red scoffed, "Yeah right. So all of those dates were just business meetings?"

August laughed nervously and said, "Kind of yeah. I was simply trying to get her to believe in the curse."

"The curse? You know about the curse? I thought you left town and crossed the border? Doesn't that mean you will forget?" Red asked.

"August is immune to that since he arrived here before the curse was broken in the cupboard with Emma." Charming said.

"Emma?" Red asked contemplative and then she started to add it up in her head. Her sweet kind hearted eyes began to turn angry,

"The Blue Fairy said only one person could go in the cupboard." Red said confused.

"Yes, well she lied for Gepetto apparently." Charming said between clenched teeth.

Red really started to piece it all in together with wide eyes popping out of her sockets.

"August is Pinocchio!" She yelled outraged.

"Yeah, he came here with Emma and then he abandoned her. Then he followed her once she was grown up and had this guy abandon her as well. So…"

"So let me help you load their butts in jail!" Red yelled angry as she opened the door and pulled August out by the ear.

Charming smiled in victory he always knew Red was on the Royal Council for a reason.

Then she said to August, "You have no idea how disappointed I am in you Pinocchio your father taught you better than this! I taught you better than this! I don't know how many times I watched over you and told you how strong and brave you were going to be when you grew up and you turned into this!"

August didn't say a word. His eyes dropped down to the ground afraid to look Red in the eye. He couldn't believe it didn't occur to him to be afraid of her wrath as well. He knew what she was capable of. He wrote the book after all. He was touched that Red defended him and now it stung how quickly she switched gears. He didn't know what to fear the most the fact that she could literally rip him to shreds or her gaping disappointment in him. He did remember all of the times when he played knight with her and she would tell him tales of how brave he would be. He so wanted to live up to that heroic character that Red put in his head. He knew he didn't even come close in growing up to be the man Red had hoped for him to be.

He just took it as Red pulled him by the ear into the jail, which caused him to drag Neal along since he was attached to him by handcuffs.

* * *

August and Neal sat there in the jail cell not sure what to do. Red still looked at both of them fiercely. This really wasn't how either of them expected it to go down.

Charming was sitting in Emma's office talking on the phone. He looked up and signaled for Red. She went to him and then Charming whispered in Red's ear and got up and left. Red got a chair and sat there watching them.

"Where is he going?" Neal asked.

"That is none of your business." Red said with venom in her voice.

"It is if he is getting my son."

August breathed out in exasperation.

"Your...your...your Henry's father." Red stuttered.

"Why is that so shocking to people?" Neal asked.

"It's just I overheard Emma telling Henry that his father died as a fire fighter." Red said.

"A fire fighter?" Neal asked.

"Yeah."

Neal morbidly laughed a little to himself.

"I get it." Neal said.

"You do?" Red asked.

"The way I left her, she had every reason in the world to lie to our kid and tell him I'm dead. But I am different now. I am here to make up for everything."

Red pursed her lips contemplatively.

"I spent all of these years trying to be a better man, for her." Neal said.

Red gave him a small smile.

"I hope you really did because Henry and Emma deserve the best. I am Emma's God mother so I will be watching you." Red said sternly and with just a tad bit of grace.

"That's good. I am glad Emma has a lot of people looking out for her." Neal said.

Red nodded and went back to sit in the chair. August wanted to ask where Emma was but he still couldn't bring himself to say anything. Red's words really brought him down and brought all of the guilt back to the surface being reminded his father and Emma weren't the only ones he disappointed.

Neal looked at his friend and asked, "Are you okay man?"

August took a long deep sigh and said, "Ask me when all of this pulling the band aid off is over."

"Will do. So now what do we do?" Neal asked.

"I guess all we can do now, is wait. Maybe Charming is getting Emma." August said slightly hopeful.

"Maybe, well at least we're already behind bars right? She can't kill us if we're behind bars." Neal said jokingly.

"She is the Sheriff she has the key. She can always unlock the door and then kill us." August said self-deprecating.

"I am really loving your optimism, pal." Neal said as he sat next to him.

"Sorry man. I know what we came here to do it's just if I could hardly take it from the girl who just baby sat me. How am I going to take it from my father? Or Emma?" August said gloominess filling his mood.

Neal patted him on the shoulder.

"You can do it buddy. I mean you faced her father. You went ahead and told him the truth. That took guts. You were brave to face him like that. You do have it in you, you can do this." Neal said reassuring.

He sat there in silence for a moment and then he looked at August and then at Red who was looking at her cell phone, and then he looked back at August.

"That Red she's a lot cuter in person don't you think?" Neal asked swiftly changing the subject, asking with a slight mischievousness in his eyes.

August huffed annoyed and said, "Neal for the last time there was nothing romantic going on between me and Emma."

He lifted his hands up in surrender, "I was merely pointing out that Red's pretty."

"You're trying to distract me with Red so you don't have to worry about me and Emma. And it's pointless; you don't have to worry about me and Emma." August said frustrated.

"Are you sure about that?" Neal asked.

"Of course." August said a little too quickly for Neal's liking.

Neal looked at August not so sure he was ever going to believe August's denials but he was dropping it. He knew when August was in denial mode it took quite a bit to get him out of it. So he sat there not knowing what else to say. This was the part of being behind bars he hated. He hated the sitting and the waiting around part. He took his bouncy ball from his jacket pocket and began to throw it.

He motioned for August to play but he waved his hand declining.

Then he saw Red sitting and asked, "Hey wolf girl you want to play ball?"

She shook her head giving him a sideway glance and said, "No."

He then shrugged his shoulders and started to bounce the ball off of the cement floor.

She hid an amused smile and took out her phone making a call.

Then she said into the phone, "Hey, Belle sorry about the handcuffs last night."

That got the attention of both August and Neal.

Neal's eyes popped out of his head. That woke August up from his guilt ridden stupor.

She hung up and looked back down at August and Neal's expressions confused.

Then Belle walked in, "Hey Ruby, David told me you were here. I got your call I mean sort of. I can't get this blasted contraption to work." She said holding the cell phone with the tip of her fingers like it carried a disease or something.

Red laughed.

And then said, "It's okay, I just called apologizing for last night I shouldn't have cuffed you like that."

Belle smiled and said, "It's okay something good came out of it."

Neal continued to bounce his ball trying to act nonchalant and disinterested.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Well it proved your innocence and it brought Rumpbelstilsken to me and so it had its uses." Belle said smiling playfully.

"Gross!" Red quivered.

Neal dropped his ball shocked. That girl did not just say what he thought she said. Did she? Neal stared at both of the girls blankly.

Belle looked at her unsure of why in the world Red would think of her being rescued by Rumpbelstilskin from the hand cuffs as gross.

Then she chose to ignore her reaction to that and said dreamily, "It was nice. He undid my cuffs and then we just talked."

"You talked?" Red asked unbelieving.

"Yes. Of course what did you think we would be doing?" Belle asked curiously.

August snickered. He shook his head amused and then looked at Neal, who was completely freaked out.

"Oh, you know it doesn't matter. What matters is you just talked and you should really just try to forget about him."

Belle rolled her eyes and said, "Ruby you are a great friend but nothing you can say can change how I feel about him."

"He's bad news."

Belle smiled and said, "You don't know him like I do."

"Have you considered you just don't know him like the rest of the town does?"

"The town? You mean the same mob who ran after you with torches?" Belle said disapproving.

"They thought I murdered someone. I would have deserved…"

"No you wouldn't." Belle said sternly.

"And you didn't. The mob doesn't know anything. I know he's not…he has a lot of growing to do still but he is trying to change for me. He cares about me."

"Yeah, you are the only one."

"No he cares about someone else, he did everything for…" she stopped in midsentence like she was about to say something she shouldn't have.

Neal looked at her starkly wondering if she knew about him. It was hard to wrap his mind around his father being in any type of romantic relationship with anyone. The only relationship he had witnessed his father had was with his mother and that had ended in disaster.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked.

"Nothing he is simply capable of caring for others."

"Name one example."

"Henry."

Neal eyes grew wide at Henry's name.

"Henry?"

"Yeah, he helped Henry. He was having nightmares and he gave him a necklace that would help him with that. He didn't have to do that and he didn't ask for anything in return." Belle said hopeful.

Red pursed her lips.

"Even so you should play the field a bit until you tie yourself down." Red said.

Belle's eye squinted in confusion and asked, "What does 'playing the field' mean?"

Red laughed and said, "It means to date a lot of guys until you find the right one."

Belle rolled her eyes and said, "But I already have found…"

"Don't finish that sentence Belle just try to see what else is out there. There are plenty of guys out there."

Then she looked at the cell and looked at Neal and August with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Oh hell no!" Neal shouted.

Belle looked at the two prisoners for the first time. She really stared at Neal, the most.

"Who are they? What are they in there for?" Belle asked.

"Belle this is August and Neal. Oh, don't worry Charming is just trying let them sweat for the night." Red said.

"Why?" Belle asked intrigued.

"They just arrived in town to…"

"They did? I thought strangers couldn't come to Storybrooke."

"They can't unless…"

"They're from here." Belle said excited.

"Yes."

"Do you know who they are from the Enchanted Forest?" Belle easked eagerly wanting to know.

"Well August is Pinocchio and Neal…well I'm not sure who he is but Charming said he arrived here differently."

Neal gawked at Belle as her whole face lit up with pure joy and excitement. Fear ran through his entire body. He was not ready for this. He thought he could face this. He came to reveal everything and face it. But he couldn't, not now, not until he could talk to Emma first. There was so much he had to tell her the whole his father is Rumplstilskin reveal he would like to save for last.

He got up holding on to the bars.

Belle clasped her hands together excited and said, "Your …"

"Yeah, I'm from Enchanted Forest, but I don't want get into who I am until I can talk to the people I love first." He said filled with sincerity hoping that this Belle girl got the hint. He looked deep in her eyes hoping against all hope she would get what he was saying and back off.

Belle smiled and said, "Of course, I understand."

Then she shook his hand and said with a face wide smile, "It is wonderful to meet you. Neal!"

"Right back at you." Neal said, not really able to look her in the eye. He really didn't know how to figure, this girl who was in love with his father, out. He stared at her wondering if his father really had changed. It would be great if he had. He would be so grateful to this girl if she did that for his dad. But at the same time he would resent her that his father would change for some girl and not for him. His bitterness for his father's abandonment still ran deep.

Red looked at them curious and then went towards August and said, "August. What do you say do you want to go on a date with Belle?"

August blinked and then he said, " Thanks, but no thanks. Good luck with that. If she really is Rumpblesilskin's girl then you are going to have a hard time trying to get someone to date her. They'll be too afraid."

"Oh, come on, Pinocchio I thought you weren't afraid of anything." Red said.

"You've been mistaken." August said solemnly.

"Is that really the reason or are you just hung up on Emma?" Red asked.

August glared at her giving her the 'not helping' look.

Then Neal chimed in looking at his friend pointedly and said, "That is probably it."

"I am going to say this slowly for you to understand there was nothing going on between me and…"

Then Henry ran in and ran to August, "August you're here!"

He then went to hug him through the bars and he said, "I knew you would come back for me and mom! You have to help us with operation Scorpion!"

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites it means a lot. Sorry I couldn't get the update sooner. So this is set after Children of the Moonlight and goes its own way. I will have some things that happened on the show but not all. **


	3. Reality, Dreams, and the In Between

** Reality, Dreams, and the In Between**

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long. I was stuck on this for a long time. I wanted to get it out before Neal or August showed up again but that didn't happen with Manhattan. Oh my goodness that ep was amazing! I still need my August back though. He needs to get in the running. I was soooooo thrilled to find out that Neal is Baelfire! Woooo Whoooo! Thanks to all of those who read, alerted, and reviewed! Alright here it is hope you like it.**

Neal stared at Henry hugging August. Henry's wide eyes looked up at August like he was Santa or something. Neal's heart got caught into his throat as he stared at his kid hugging his best friend. Henry looked at August like he was… he was… his Dad. He had to say something, anything, but words would simply not register in his mind. He looked at August he seemed to have a mixed emotions of happy and a bit awkward to see Henry. He could only guess it had to do with the timing of Henry showing up when he was so adamant about telling Neal that there was nothing going on between him and Emma. Henry looking up at August like he was his dad or something did not do well for his case. He wondered about all of the moments the three had together. Were they like a family? And what did the kid mean about saving Emma?

"Hold on there, buddy? Where is Emma?" August asked.

"She's over there in the Enchanted Forest."

The possibility that they all would go to the Enchanted Forest occurred to Neal but he hoped that act made a way to get there or something back when he was waiting for August to bring Emma here to break the curse. He hoped that there was a way to go back to her.

Then August asked him, "How did she get there?"

"Rumplestilskin let Wraiths out to kill Regina and then my mo..Regina made a portal to send the wraiths back there and they took Em… my mom and Mary Margret there. We've been trying to get them back ever since."

Neal looked at the poor confused kid aghast. He didn't even know who to call mom. That tore at his heart. He shouldn't ever have to get to this confusing point in his life. He should have grown up with Emma as his own mother and him as his father. It looked like his own father was up to his old tricks. He didn't change at all; he still was using magic to cause people pain. It was like all of his father's choices constantly always screwed over Emma. He hoped that finally would end once Emma broke the curse. He should have known better. He should have known the misery that his old man would inflict would never stop.

Then Henry looked at him for the first time.

"Who are you? How can you even be here strangers can't come to Storybrooke?"

August said, "Henry, this is Neal. He is a friend of mine. He belongs here. Trust me."

Henry nodded his head showing that he did trust August. It made him burn a little bit more for his kid to trust August so much. It stung that his kid clearly cared and trusted August and he didn't even know him. It wasn't fair, he didn't know him either. But it wasn't like August raised him, he only knew him for a few months. So if it only took a short time for Henry to trust him then maybe he could get to know his son too. Maybe it wasn't too late.

Then his thought went back to Emma, none of that mattered if the kid lost his mother too there had to be a way to the Enchanted Forest.

Then Neal said, "So kid, you have a plan to get your mom back?"

Henry looked at him with mixture of being pleased and suspicion. He looked like he had a lot of ideas and plans that adults wouldn't take serious.

"Yeah, it's called operation Scorpio. But I'm not sure I should tell you, you could be anyone. You could be a supervillain for all I know."

"He's not bad guy Henry." August said.

"Then why is he in jail? Why are you in jail? Pops wouldn't say."

"Pops?" Neal asked starting to feel threaten again great did Henry have another father figure who was another one of Emma's suitors.

"Oh, that's what I call my Grandpa." Henry said.

Then on cue Charming came storming in and said, "Henry don't go storming off like that."

Then Henry asked, "Why is August and his friend in jail?"

Charming pursed his lips. He stood there for a moment contemplating his answer as he was looking at Henry's disapproving eyes.

Charming said, "I was just letting them sweat a little."

Then he went to get his keys and unlocked the cell releasing them.

Then Henry went and took August and hugged him again.

Then he saw the necklace that dangled on Henry's neck.

He touched it and then August and Neal passed out.

Henry rushed to August and Neal's side shocked. Charming started to pick up August and Red picked up Neal. Then Charming moved August to the cot in the jail cell and Red dragged Neil on top of the desk. She got some water threw it on his face, nothing happened. She then went in her purse and got some hydroxide and fanned it to his nose, nothing happened. Charming continually slapped August's face repeatedly and nothing happened, he didn't even flinch.

He stepped out of the cell to see how Neil was doing, he saw Red looking exasperated.

They both looked at each other with look of exhaustion on their faces and said at the same time, "Magic."

Charming huffed. He hated that it always had to come to this. So many times anything went wrong it came to this. He was pretty sure the last time it came to this; it had caused Neil and August to faint. But there really wasn't any choice. Well, there were two choices but since Rumbellstilskin was the one who had given the necklace to Henry in the first place it had to be Rumbellstilskin. So here he was yet again going to Rumbellstilkin for help.

Emma hopped off of the Beanstalk walking towards Mulan, Auroa, and Snow.

"Where's Hook?"

"We're parting ways." Emma said.

"I'm not exactly disappointed." Snow said.

"We have the compass so we'll have to just get to the location before he and Cora get there first."

Snow nodded and said, "It must lead to a portal."

Emma nodded in agreement.

Then Mulan pulled out her sword and said, "What are we waiting for? We must get there first."

"Don't worry. We will." Emma said fiercely.

Belle had a wash cloth and bowl of water, dabbing the cloth with water and pressing it soothingly on Neil.

"Come on Bae." She whispered.

She rubbed circles on his temples gently. She didn't know how she could tell Rumple that his son came all of this way only to lose him again. It was simply too tragic. It almost was too perfect that he had just arrived when Rumple was trying so hard to locate him through magic. If he already was here then he could stop with all of this magic and maybe he would continue on his road of redemption. But this, loosing Baelfire would only make things worse. It would be beyond that.

Besides she looked down at this sweet man and all she saw was a boy who suffered too much and had been hurt and scarred. It hurt that Rumple missed watching him grow up. It hurt that she never met him. Could she have had been a mother figure to him? Could they have been a family? Could they still be a family or was it too late for that? She continued to dab his with water hoping against hope that he would be okay.

The whole time Henry was on the floor going anxiously through the book. The book had to give them some clue on what was going on. Why did August and his friend pass out from touching his necklace? Why did his pops really arrest them? And who could this Neil character really be? He looked at him like he knew who he was. There was something about him that struck Henry; he could not put his finger on it. He thought if he could figure out who his fairy tale character was then that would give him some clue, some insight on what was going on. He doubted any of the adults would give him a clue of what exactly was going on. Although this Neil guy seemed different, like he would listen to him, like he would not dismiss his ideas just because he was a kid. He asked him about his plan. Like he somehow knew that is what he did, that he made plans and had ideas how to save the day. How could he know that? He looked at August plagued with worry. He knew August. He knew who he was. He didn't tell anyone that he was Pinocchio. He knew that he made mistakes that he turned to wood because of them. But he must of gotten healed and left. He didn't know why he left but he hoped that it was for a good reason like it was part of big plan to save the day. August was the only one who believed in him, although he was the only one with the memory of who he really was. But he still believed in him. August had to be okay. He had to find something.

Neal and August found themselves lying on the ground.

"Where are we?" Neal asked.

August looked up at the sparkling diamond sky and turned around to see they were in a forest.

He saw a fire in the distance.

He got up to see where it came from. Neal followed him.

They arrived where a group of four women were sitting by a camp fire.

"Ho...how? Neal stammered and August shook his head equally bewildered.

Emma got up and started walking away from the camp fire, looking up at the stars.

Neal saw Emma. He hadn't seen her in 11 years. He couldn't let this moment pass him by he had to talk to her. He went up to her.

"Emma!" He shouted.

She ignored him. She was still looking up at the stars with a far off look on her face.

"EMMA!" He shouted even louder, still she didn't respond.

She turned around and looked right through him. As she hugged herself and then she went back to the group.

Then August put a hand on his shoulder, sympathetic and said, "I don't think she can hear you. I don't think she can see us."

"So what do you think we're both having some kind of weird dream?" Neal asked.

"Or a vision." August interjected.

"Our visions are usually about the past. They are nothing like this." Neal said.

Augusts' eye brows furrowed in thought.

"Henry's necklace it must have done something to us, to make this vision different." August said thinking out loud.

Neal continued to look at Emma. Then he looked at her strange companions. One was wearing a lavender silky dress and other was wearing warrior clothes. Then suddenly the girl wearing the lavender dress looked directly at the both of them. Her eyes furrowed in astonishment as she looked directly at them. August looked behind him to see if there was something behind them that would explain things. There wasn't anything there but trees.

Then she suddenly looked away, shaking her head.

Then Emma asked, "Is everything okay?"

"It is fine. I'm just still rattled by my bad dreams."

Snow gave her a small smile and said, "Do not worry they will pass."

Then Snow looked into the direction that the woman was just looking at and looked through them like she saw nothing.

"What are we supposed to do just sit here and stalk them?" Neal asked.

"It's not like we've never done that before." August said.

Then they heard a rustling of leaves they both turned around. They looked a few trees behind them they saw a silhouette of someone. They both went after him. They ran around the trees.

Neal got a good luck at the man who was Emma's latest stalker.

He practically growled his name, "Hook."


	4. Convincing Dreams

**Convincing Dreams **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time**

Neal's anger fumed as he saw Hook sneak behind the tree.

"What is that peeping little Tom doing here?"

"It looks like he is spying on Emma." August pointed out in a matter of the fact manner.

Neal backed away putting a hand through his hair erratically.

"Hook! Hook! Really? Of all of the people of all the places Hook is here stalking Emma." Neal said on edge.

"Calm down. It's going to be okay." August said calmly.

"Okay? How is it going to be okay? Hook is here." Neal said still in full freak out mode, pointing to Hook dramatically.

"Yes, you covered that already." August said.

"He can't be here. I locked him up and threw away the key." Neal said freaked.

"He must have found that key." August said.

Neal shook his head.

"This is bad, man. It's really bad." Neal said pacing.

"We'll figure it out." August assured him.

Neal paced frantically back and worth for a while then he went back to look at Emma and her companions. August followed him.

Then Neal said, "I can't believe Hook is here, right over there hiding in the trees, all ready to hurt Emma and there is nothing I can do about it!"

Then suddenly Aurora rose her head up and looked straight at Neal.

Then Snow asked, "Aurora, what's wrong?"

"I think I saw something. I heard something." Aurora said.

Mulan reached for her sword and asked, "Where?"

"In the woods. I think it's Hook." Aurora said.

Then all three girls went charging in the woods. Meanwhile Aurora stood still staring at Neal and August.

"She can hear us." Neal said baffled.

"It looks that way." August said intrigued as he folded his arms.

She stared at them for a moment longer and then shook her head as the three girls had Hook captured.

They tied him to a tree.

Aurora stood behind the makeshift beds as the three girls interrogated Hook.

Aurora looked back at August and Neal aghast.

"Is this truly happening?" Aurora whispered.

"Is what really happening?" Emma asked.

"Oh nothing." Aurora said rubbing her arms not able to look Emma in the eye.

"I am fine."

Emma looked at her for a moment like she was deciding something.

Then she said, "So you have been having bad dreams huh?"

"Uh, yes, it is nothing." Aurora said trying to brush it off.

"I would not say that. I know nightmares can have hard effect on people." Emma said.

"Do you get nightmares?" Aurora asked.

"No, but I've seen that look and I have seen the effect bad dreams have had." Emma said while she was pulling on her swan necklace.

Neal looked at her in awe as she pulled on the necklace. He put his hand over his heart jolted by the small act.

"She kept the key chain I gave her. After all of these years she kept it." Neal said in awe.

Then Aurora said, "That's a pretty necklace."

"Oh, thanks." Emma said as she dropped her hand just realizing she touched it.

"Is it special?" Aurora asked.

Emma bit her lip.

"In a way." Emma said.

"How?" Aurora asked.

"It is a reminder for me to never trust anyone again." Emma said.

"Ouch." Neal said down trodden.

August put a hand on Neal's shoulder.

"She hates me." Neal said. August gave him a sympathetic smile and solemnly said, "Sorry about that, man, but we knew she would. That was the whole point."

Neal backed away from August and said frustrated, "What is the point now? Why are we here? To see that she hates me without getting the chance to explain myself."

"I don't know but we must be here for a reason." August insisted.

Neal huffed, "I know everything happens for a reason but why this? Why can this girl be the only one who can see and hear us?" Neal asked aggravated.

"I'm not sure but maybe she can give Emma a message for us." August mused.

"Not, likely. She was obviously trying to see if Emma trusts us. She doesn't, so she won't do anything or say anything we want her to." Neal said.

August looked at Aurora contemplatively.

Aurora seemed to be focusing not looking at them.

Then she spoke to Emma, "Emma do you mind? I need a moment, alone."

"Of course." Emma said as she left Aurora alone and went over to talk to Mary Margret and Mulan who were watching Hook like hawks.

Then Aurora walked into the woods towards August and Neal and she motioned for them to go into the woods more on the other side of the camp. They followed her.

Then she whispered, "What do you want from me?"

Neal and August stood there in silence.

"Oh good, now you stop speaking."

Then August said, "We're just not sure what to say. Would you actually give Emma a message truthfully? Even though you don't know who we are and you have no reason to trust us."

"I do not have a reason that is true, yet. Explain your selves and maybe I shall consider it." Aurora demanded.

Neal and August gave each other stark looks wondering just what they should tell her.

Then August said, "We don't know how or why we're here. Maybe if you told us why you are here it would…"

"I thought you wanted me to give Emma a message?" Aurora asked.

"It would be best if we knew more information so we would know what would be pertinent for her to know." August said.

She rolled her eyes and said, "What did you do to her?"

"We will tell you, once you tell us why are you here? Why didn't you go to Storybrooke with the rest of the land when the Queen cursed everyone?" August inquired.

Aurora breathed heavily and then said, "I was cursed as well by a different evil woman, Malificent."

"Malificent? You're sleeping beauty?" August asked.

"That is wonderful, the thing I am remembered for is sleeping." Aurora muttered.

"Well, at least you're remembered as a beauty, which I may add is very true." August said charming smile.

Aurora shook her head and said, "What did you do to Emma?"

August sighed.

"We hurt her pretty bad. Neal and Emma were in love I convinced him to leave her for her own good in a really bad way. So she could go on the right path, so she could break the curse. I thought it was the right thing to do." August said glumly.

"You do not anymore?" Aurora asked.

"I didn't really realize what a gigantic mistake it was until it was too late." August said with a haunting look on his face.

"So what is your message?" Aurora asked.

Then Neal asked unbelieving, "Just like that you trust us?"

"I do not fully trust you but I shall hear you out and I will decide if it is pertinent to tell her." Aurora said pointedly.

Rumplestilskin rushed in the Sheriff's office armed with his briefcase full of magical objects from the pawn shop with Charming. When Charming had told him that Henry's necklace had done something to August and some stranger that came here, he would not hesitate. Hope flickered in his chest. Could this stranger be Bae? He was surprised to see Belle there dabbing a wet washcloth on his face. She lit up slightly as she saw his face.

"Belle what are you…?"

"I was visiting Ruby when it happened. Why are you…?"

"I came to help." Rumple said.

Belle smiled.

Charming said, "I brought him here. He gave Henry the necklace in the first place."

"Your magic did this?" Belle asked dismayed.

"Perhaps." Rumple said.

Then he saw August lying on the cot Ruby sitting next to him holding his hand.

Then Rumpbel asked, "So August touched the necklace and they both past out correct?"

"Yes." Henry said.

Then Rumple looked at him and asked, "Did you feel anything Henry when August touched the necklace?"

"I felt a little …tingly, like if I was really cold for a moment but then it went away." Henry said.

Rumble thought to himself and asked, "Do you know anything about them? Do you know if they ever suffered from the sleeping curse?"

Charming shook his head and said, "We know little about both of them."

"We know August is Pinocchio but there isn't anything in the book about him every going through the sleeping curse. And I've been trying to find out who this other guy is but we don't know. He has to be someone from there but we're just not sure who."

Rumple's heart went into overdrive for a moment. He sighed looking at him. His hopes were high for him being Bae. He wanted to kick himself that this happened because of his magic, he knew Bae wouldn't be pleased with that. He had to find a way to get him out of this.

He looked between this man who could be his son and August wracking his brain about how he could do this.

"Dreams. That is what it is." Rumple said out loud to himself.

"What?" Belle asked.

"Dreams. August told me he had dreams before, like he saw things. He saw bits and pieces of me of who I was over there…he had visions." Rumple said.

"So?" Charming asked.

"So, the necklace works like a Dreamcatcher, it catches dreams and if you are experiencing the sleeping curse it gives you the power to act on your own. But if someone who experienced other dreams that were brought in by other magical means then he would be pulled into it." Rumple expounded.

"So they are just dreaming?" Charming asked.

"Sort of. Henry must have connected with someone who suffered from the curse and it pulled them into his or her dreams." Rumple explained.

"What if that person isn't sleeping?" Henry asked.

"Then they would be pulled into his or her conscious self." Rumple said.

"So how do we get them back?" Belle asked.

Rumple sighed as he looked at Henry and then he said, "I will think of something."

Then Henry said, "It's me, I can help can't I? I can save them!"

Charming said, "No we're not risking him."

"August is my friend and Neal is his friend. I have to help them!" Henry pleed.

Rumple looked at Henry hesitant; he did not want this kid to suffer any more than he had to. He always felt a bit of pang in his chest that this kid had to hurt so much. He was just a boy brought into all of this mess with no fault of his own, he reminded him of Bae in that way.

But he did give him that necklace so that he would have control because of the sleeping curse he suffered that fate either way.

"There is something you can do Henry, but you must be careful." Rumple said.

"So what is your message?" Aurora asked August and Neal.

Before August and Neal could get a chance to say anything they both froze in shock.

"Who are you talking to?" Emma asked.

"No one." Aurora said quickly.

"My lie detector is going off big time right now. Aurora. I saw you. I heard you talking to someone." Emma said.

"Did you hear anyone else's voice? Do you see anyone else here?" Aurora asked.

"No but that doesn't mean anything. I can tell you are lying." Emma said.

Aurora flinched not knowing what to do.

"Look, Aurora, I know you have been through a lot. It must have been so hard to lose the love your life to wraiths like that." Emma said.

"Wraiths." Neal repeated.

"That is how Emma got here because of my..." Neal said thinking out loud aghast.

Then August said, "No now isn't the time to think about it."

"She lost her love to Wraiths, August. Wraiths! It was my fault!" Neal shouted.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything to release them." August said.

"But my father did." Neal said.

August said exasperated, "You had nothing to do with it."

Aurora just stood there breathless.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Oh you were right I was just sad about Philip. I just want to be alone." Aurora said.

"It's not safe." Emma said.

Aurora sighed, "I know but I just...I'll be fine. I just want to..." Emma was staring at her like she could see right through her.

"Fine I'm seeing and hearing..." Aurora started to say.

A panicked Neal said, "No, no, no, no. Please, Aurora, please don't do this. I need to be able to talk to her face to face. She can't know about me yet."

Then August breathed out a sigh and gave off a small smile and said, "Just tell her I am here for now."

Neal looked at his friend grateful and back at Aurora filled with a mixture of hope and fear.

"What? What are you seeing and hearing?" Emma asked as she looked around the woods for possible dangers.

Then Aurora pursed her lips and said, "It's August. I am seeing August."

Emma backed away in shock and asked, "You what?"

"I can hear him and see him. He was a friend of yours right?" Aurora asked her.

"Yes." Emma said her eyes still wide in shock.

Emma backed away her face pale, she backed into a tree leaning on it, having it steady herself, unable to stand and comprehend what Aurora had just told her.

"That means…he's… he's dead. I… could not even let myself think he was dead. I couldn't let myself think he was okay. I…hoped he was ok that me breaking the curse would cure him but…it's too late…he died and it was all my fault!" Emma sputtered out through tears falling out of her eyes like traitors.

August went towards her even though he knew it was pointless since she couldn't see him. He reached out for her his heart breaking severely and he said desperately, "No tell her I'm not dead and it's not her fault!"

"I don't think he is dead. He doesn't blame you." Aurora said trying to reassure her but careful not to move too close.

"The last time I saw him he turned into wood. I didn't even get a chance to see him after the curse broke. Everything happened so fast and now…" Emma sputtered out buried in deep seeded grief that she has been holding in for a while now.

August sighed deeply not being able to handle this, he could not let this go any further.

"Tell her the magic healed me." August insisted.

"He says that the magic healed him." Aurora said, feeling so weird being August's messenger in this intense moment between the two. She felt like she was intruding.

Emma looked up at Aurora almost falling down as she held herself up by leaning on the tree she looked at her unbelieving.

"I don't understand." She said.

August looked at her pain ridden and said, "Tell her I left as soon as I was healed to ashamed to face her or my father."

Aurora pierced her lips not sure she wanted to do this any longer. This was a conversation Emma should be having with this August character. He was sitting there confessing things to her that was none of her business. She looked at August's plead features he desperately wanted Emma to hear this. She looked how broken down Emma looked. Maybe she needed to hear this.

"He left after he was healed. He…was too scared to face you or his father." Aurora said a little awkward.

Emma started to stand up a little. She shook his head and said, "Of course he did, it what he's good at."

Then August looked directly at Emma and said, "I came back only to find you were gone."

Aurora said, "He came back but you weren't there."

"There's so much more to tell you but we can't get into that right now. We need to find out why I am here. I need to know how I can help you." August said.

"He wants to help you. There's more he wants to tell you but now is not the time. We need to figure out why he's here and why I can see them." Aurora said.

"Them?" Emma asked.

"Him." She corrected herself quickly hoping Emma didn't dwell too much on the slip up.

She looked over at Neal, who did not look any better than August and Emma. All three of them looked to be torn down.

Emma nodded and said, "I have no idea why he would be here? I just started to believe all of this crazy fairy tales magic stuff. I am out of my league. August was the expert at all of that stuff. He was the believer. He has to have some idea."

August and Neal stood there silent still at a loss of what was happening and what could their next step possibly be.

Then Aurora said, "Well, maybe Snow may know something."

"No. We can't tell Snow that you see August." Emma urged.

"Why not?" Aurora asked.

"Because she doesn't know about August. She doesn't even know he's a fairy tale character." Emma said.

"So what if we tell her?" Aurora asked.

"I do not want to explain who August is to her. She will think the worst of him and possibly blame him for hardships we've been through it would be counterproductive." Emma said.

"Do you blame him?" Aurora asked not really knowing for sure why she was asking.

"No. I mean yes. I mean it wasn't his fault he was just a boy thrown into this hard cruel world with no one to guide him. How was he supposed to guide me? He was…it doesn't matter that is not the point the point is we could figure this out on our own." Emma said.

August stood there too shocked at Emma's words to say anything.

Then Neal asked Aurora, "Have you suffered from the sleeping curse?"

Aurora blinked and said, "Maybe it has something to do with the sleeping curse."

"The sleeping curse? Henry suffered from it as well." Emma said worried.

"Henry?" Aurora asked.

"My son."

Then Neal said, "August touched Henry's necklace. That has to be our link."

"It must have something to do with Henry's necklace." Aurora said.

"His necklace? What necklace?"

"Apparently he was wearing it and after August touched it, he came here." Aurora said.

Emma stood there a moment, thinking and then she said, "This has something to do with Henry? I can't let him get hurt by this. He is just a kid."

Then Aurora said, "A boy?"

"What?"

"I saw a boy in my dream. There was a fire burning. There were so many flames and then I saw a boy. I tried to reach out to him but…I couldn't."

"It could be Henry." Emma said.

"Maybe."

"There is only one way to find out. You need to go to sleep." Emma said.

"I'm not sure if I can."

"Try." Emma urged her.

Rumple said, "All you have to do is sleep and when you have the nightmare again you use the necklace to act and take the power back. And then if you see them you…"

He looked down at the kid. Henry. He has used so many people in his life before. To him for so many years people were like puppets to him so he could manipulate them so he could finally get to his son. He did it all, all so he could get to his son. There his son could be right there. He was so close. He felt like he was his son. It could be wishful thinking but any other time he would not hesitate to use whoever he needed to get to him. But Henry. Henry was just a kid. He was this innocent kid thrust into this world, just like his son. Bae didn't deserve any of this. Henry reminded him of Bae. They both suffered so much from their wicked parents. They didn't deserve any of that.

Then he said, "No, it would be dangerous. You would be sucked thick into that fiery dreamland world. You could get hurt. They wouldn't want that. They wouldn't want you to get hurt to save them."

Everyone looked at Rumple stunned.

Henry smiled up at him and said, "Thanks for the concern but I can do this. I would get a chance to be a hero. Heroes aren't heroes because they never face dangers. They face the worst so they can save people. That is all I want to do."

"What about your mom? If something happens to you, you can't help us save her." Charming asked.

"You wouldn't let me help anyway." Henry said frustrated.

"We need you safe. We'll find another way." Charming said.

Henry looked at Neal and said, "He asked me if I had a plan to save mom. He believed in me and he doesn't even know me."

Rumple looked down at Henry and asked, "This is the first time you saw him? You don't have any idea who he is?"

"No, I don't." Henry said looking at him.

Belle looked back at him her heart sinking.

"There must be something we can do to save him and the both of them without harming Henry." Belle said.

Rumple looked at this man who he was getting more sure who was his son and said, "I will think of something."

Aurora lied down on the ground trying to get some sleep but there was just so much pressure.

Then Neal sat down beside her.

"I know a trick. I used to have a hard time getting to sleep too but then I would look up at this Dream Catcher Emma got for me and I would become calm and would be able to sleep."

Aurora nodded and looked at Emma talking to Mary Margret she was far enough from her so she felt it was safe to whisper, "I don't have anything like that."

"Do you have an object that reminds you of your love?"

Aurora looked at her ring and caressed it.

"Good. Just focus on that. That should help." Neal said giving her small smile.

"Thank you. And by the way. I do not blame you for what happened to my Philip. I believe it isn't your fault." Aurora said.

Neal shrugged unbelieving. Then he said, "You do not know the details."

Aurora whispered, "Tell me."

"I asked him, my papa to show that he could be brave. I asked him to take the Dagger that turned him into the Dark One."

"The Dark One? I have heard stories." Aurora said.

"Yes, everyone who suffered, every life he hurt…it was my fault." Neal said looking far away with a great deep seeded painful look.

"I do not believe that." Aurora said.

"That's sweet." Neal said.

"When I first met Emma I tried to kill her mother."

Neal looked at her a gaped.

"I blamed Mary Margret for what happened to Philip but it wasn't her fault. I see that now. It is not your fault either. I would give anything to see Philip now but all I can do is…"

"Wait."

"What?"

"I know how you can see Philip again." Neal said hope booming in his voice.

"What? He's dead." Aurora said shaken.

"No he is only where the Wraiths are. My father has the medallion that sent him there. I can get it back for you." Neal said.

Aurora jaw nearly dropped in astonishment.

"You…are you sure?" She asked.

"I have seen it before. My father made a deal with someone who needed to bring them back from the world of the Wraiths and he brought them back, for a price. I've seen him do it. I know how to use it. I can get it for you and show you how to use it." Neal said looking at Aurora intently.

"You would do that for me?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, I would." Neal said.

"How could I possibly repay you?" Aurora asked.

Neal looked back at Emma who was now glaring at Hook who was saying something that seemed to be offensive with that smirk he did. Neal rolled his eyes he did not know how Hook got women by being so offensive all of the time. He shook his thoughts away from Hook. Things never ended well, with Hook involved. Too much had happened

Then Neal turned his attention back to Aurora, "I will give you the medallion. I will show you how to use it. All you have to do in return is make sure Hook comes back to Storybrooke with you."

"What? Why?" Aurora asked taken back by his request.

"So I can kill him." Neal said.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. So I just saw the preview clip for the Miller's daughter and ohmygoodness my Swanfire feels were in full force and my Rumpbelle. I actually wrote most of this before I saw the clip so… anyway it really made me think of poor Bae. In that clip and in that moment I just had to call him Bae because it was like he turned back into that little boy who left him all over again and where he saw father couldn't think about changing for him but he did it for Belle and that's basically what I had in ch.2 of this so it made me think of that. And I am happy to explore the Bae/Belle/Rumple relationship in this. **

**Anyway sorry if Aurora stole the show in this. I just love her and it just came to me while I was writing it. So I hope you guys like it. And I will quit the stalling and have Emma actually reunite with August and Neal soon. And it will be for real with no Aurora buffer.**


	5. Determined Family

**Determined Family**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own OUAT**

**A/N: Thanks for everyone alerting and reviewing. **

August gawked at Neal and Aurora panic striking his face. Aurora was taken aback but then her face seemed resolved. She nodded her head frighteningly in agreement. This could not be happening. Aurora was just given hope to see her true love again. She had that air of determination in her face. She would do anything to get her love back she would even kill. August then said,

"No Neal you are not going to do this. This is the thing that will lead you down the wrong path. This is the thing you have been afraid of since your father became the Dark One."

"It doesn't matter now. He is threatening my family. He will never stop until he gets his revenge. He will always come for my father; there will be no stopping him. He doesn't care who gets in his way or who gets hurt as long as he has him and I… I cannot let Emma get stuck in the crossfire of that man's vicious path." Neal said anger flaring.

August shook his head and said, "Then we need to bring Emma home. We need to find a way to get Emma home and make sure Hook stays."

"She is getting home. We had the compass which will lead to the portal." Aurora said.

Neal shook his head, "It won't work just letting him stay. Someone will always get hurt as long as he is alive breathing."

August sighed and desperately pleaded, "Someone will get hurt if you do this. You won't be the same. You're going down the same path as the two men who raised you did and look at them. Look how many lives they both destroyed. They started out with good intentions just like you but it all starts with taking a life. You know that."

Neal shook his head and said, "I know. You don't think I don't know that? Why do you think I ran all of these years for? Of course I am afraid of turning into them…but what else am I supposed to do? How can I sit here and just let him put Emma in danger. Just like he did with her."

August then shook his head, "Bringing him to Story Brooke still puts Emma in danger and Henry."

"Not if I kill him before he can get to them." Neal said fiercely.

August put his head down in defeat. He knew Neal was beyond reasoning right now. Then he went to Aurora and said, "Don't do this. You will not be doing anyone any good if you do. I will get the medallion for you. I will make sure you can get it. You do not have to do this."

"Do you know how to use it?" Aurora asked.

August stood there in silence.

"I see. I am sorry August. I understand your plight but my whole kingdom is gone. If I do this I can have my family. I will do whatever it takes to get my Philip back." Aurora said eerily determined.

August put his head down in defeat. He had no idea what to do.

Henry slammed his door in his room furious. It was no fair that still after everything after practically saving the whole town no one took him seriously. They still treated him like a kid. They still wouldn't let him do anything. They still coddled him. He was sick of it. Rumple took the necklace away from him and instead gave him a concoction where he would have a dreamless sleep. He couldn't believe that even Rumplestilskin was trying to coddle him from the world. He thought he was different, since he gave him the necklace and it gave him the power to have control and fight. It was annoying that even Rumple was coddling him now. Oh well, it didn't matter. When Rumple gave him the potion he kept it in his mouth careful to not swallow it while trying to make it look like he did swallow it, because Charming was watching him. He saw Rumple take the necklace in his satchel and before they left when they weren't looking he snatched it up and stuffed it in his pocket quickly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, he knew stealing was wrong. But desperate times called for desperate measures. He was finally going to show them all, that he could do it. He could be the hero so he put the necklace on his neck and went to bed.

August paced still not knowing what to do. Aurora and Neal were so determined he knew he couldn't change their minds. He could not let there be any more danger follow them into Story Brooke. He had to protect Henry and any other innocents from the dangers that could be brought back from Hook returning. It was bad enough Rumple was there and Regina but at least they had people there to keep them in check. August could not be stuck here forever. They came back to Story Brooke for a reason. He had to make things right with Emma and Neal. And then there was something else he needed to do, something no one knew about, not even Neal. He could not just fail again, like he did before he had to finish this new self-appointed mission. It was his second chance; it was his chance to be better. It was his chance at redemption. He had to help her, he had to save her, and he had to make things better for her. At the very least he could do that. He looked down at Aurora, she was finally settling down she was finally falling asleep.

Then suddenly he was covered in darkness and he and Neal were pulled into a fire. Aurora screamed.

"Aurora!" Both August and Neal shouted.

She looked at them surprised.

"How are you here?" Aurora asked.

"It must be the necklace." Neal said.

Then they saw another figure.

"Henry!" August and Neal shouted.

"August! Neal! It worked. I am here still and so are you." Henry said.

Then he ran towards them and Neal jumped at him and moved his hands motioning for him to stop. He could feel the heat of the flames. This felt real. His kid could get hurt. He couldn't let that happen.

"Stop right there kid, don't go any further you can get burned." Neal said.

"I can save you!" Henry shouted enthusiastically.

August stared at Henry bewildered and Neal shook his head.

"You need to be careful. Do not hurt yourself over us. We're not worth it." Neal said a bit self-deprecating.

"We just met. You don't even know me and you believed in me. The only other person who believed in me like that was August." Henry said and then continued, "Let me help you! I can save you! I can be a hero!"

"You can still be a hero Henry. You're mom needs you; she needs your help still. They have a compass they are looking for a portal. If it is anywhere in your town it has to be the Well." August said.

Then Henry said, "I can't leave without you two!"

"You have to!" Neal pleaded.

Henry shook his head and then Neal jumped passed the growing flames and went towards Henry guarding him from the fire. Henry looked up at him in awe.

Then August jumped passed the fire behind them. It was getting closer to them. Then they both guarded Henry from the fire from both directions. Henry then pulled on both of them he took their hands and said, "I can save you now."

He pulled on their hands squeezing each tight and then suddenly all three of them disappeared.

Henry woke up with a jolt sweat dripping off of his face. Then he ran out of his room. Charming ran to Henry and asked, "Henry what's wrong? Did you still have the bad dreams?"

"It's okay. I think everything is going to be fine now." He said as he grabbed his and Charming's jacket and then said, "But we need to go back now! I think I saved them."

Charming looked down at his grandson with a mixture of disappointed and pride. He grabbed his jacket and keys and they left.

August and Neal woke with a jolt. August was shocked to see Ruby sleeping on a chair next to him.

Then Neal was shocked to see his father sleeping on a chair with Belle sleeping on his lap. Everyone else looked at them shock seemed to be seeping through the room.

Then the silence broke by Henry and Charming storming in the Sheriff's office.

"It worked! I saved you!" Henry ran to Neal and hugged him. Neal hugged his kid back in wonderment at this amazing kid. He didn't even know him and he saved him. He had no idea who he was and he was still so happy he was okay.

Then August got up out of the jail cell and Henry rushed to hug him.

"Thanks pal." August said as he matted his hair affectionately. Henry smiled up at him and asked, "So are we going to bring my mom home now?"

August couldn't help but smile right back at Henry and said, "Yes, we are."

Then Rumple looked at Neal and Neal looked at Rumple both seemed to be speechless for a long time. Then Rumple asked, "Bae?"

Neal nodded.

Rumple moved towards him tears in his eyes and said, "Bae, son it's really you."

Neal shrugged his shoulders and moved pass him and said, "I didn't come here for you."

Rumple looked at his son shocked and said, "I don't understand."

Charming watched them his eyes opening wide.

"His son? You're his son!" Charming said.

He backed away into the doorway and said to himself, "That means Rumplestilskin is Henry's grandfather."

When he looked up he realized everyone was looking at him now.

Henry let go of August and yelled, "What?"

Neal shot him an exasperated look and he said, "Yeah, it's true. I…I am your Dad."

"What? Why? Why didn't you say anything before?" Henry asked.

"I wanted to wait to talk to your mom about this first before I told you." Neal said.

"But … my dad he's dead he died a fire fighter." Henry said.

"I know your mom told you that but it…I left her in a pretty bad way she was probably just protecting you from the truth." Neal said rubbing his neck awkward this wasn't the way he wanted to do this. He didn't know how he wanted to do this but not like this not without talking to Emma first.

"You left us! You abandoned us so my mom had to give me up!" Henry yelled.

"No, I didn't know about you I swear."

"He's telling you the truth Henry." August said.

Henry looked back at August hurt and he yelled, "You knew! You knew who my dad was this whole time!"

"It wasn't my secret to tell." August said.

"You were supposed to be my friend!" Henry yelled and then ran out of there.

Charming went for the door and Neal and August were about to run after him and then Charming said, "It's been a long night let me get him home and we can deal with this tomorrow."

They both solemnly agreed.

Aurora woke up with a jolt and then Emma jumped looking like she has been a wake for a while. Then she asked, "Did you see him? Is my son okay?"

"Yes. He will know where to go for the portal. He will be waiting for you on the other side. August told him." Aurora said.

Emma smiled in relief and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Aurora whispered.

Then Emma asked, "Is August still there?"

"No, he's gone. I think Henry brought him back." Aurora said staring into space.

"Good. Thank you Aurora. We're almost home I can see my family again you have helped me so much…"

"I didn't do anything. I just slept." Aurora brushed it off.

"It helped a lot and just knowing Henry knows where to go and knowing that Henry and August are going to be okay means so much." Emma said.

Aurora nodded still looking into space.

Then Emma asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am."

"Really?"

Aurora pursed her lips and said, "I am glad that you will be able to be reunited with your son. I know you would do anything to protect him."

"I would."

"Would you kill for him?" Aurora asked.

"Why?" Emma asked raising her eyebrow.

"You did not answer the question." Aurora pointed out.

"I'll answer it when you answer mine." Emma said deliberately.

"What are we going to do with Hook? He poses a threat." Aurora said.

"Leave him behind go to the portal without him." Emma said matter of factly.

"He'll still try to come. He wants revenge he'll find a way."

"He's been trying to get Gold for some time he still hasn't managed it yet." Emma said.

"What if we kill him?" Aurora asked.

Emma opened her eyes wide.

"What?" Emma asked flabbergasted.

"That will ensure your child's safety. That is the most important thing, that your child is safe. I know you don't want Henry to be stuck in the crossfire." Aurora said.

"I don't that is why we will just leave Hook behind." Emma said.

"But what if he comes back? What if more people get hurt? He wants revenge his true love died he is not thinking like a rational person. Nothing will stop him from getting what he wants. He is a man on a mission."

Emma stared at Aurora, "And you sound like a girl on a mission."

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Aurora defended.

"Except Hook." Emma said.

"Why are you defending him?" Aurora asked.

"I'm not but more bloodshed isn't the answer here." Emma said.

"Maybe it is." Aurora said.

"I don't know what it's like to lose your whole kingdom and your true love like you did but I know you feel alone and you're trying to harness that loneliness with anger and rage. It won't give you peace. It won't help. Look what revenge did to Hook, don't let it consume you too." Emma said.

"It isn't revenge. It is about protection." Aurora said resolute.

"Who are you protecting?" Emma asked.

"No one. I have no one." Aurora said.

"You're lying." Emma said positive.

"I made a deal." Aurora said.

"With who?"

"Rumplestilskin's son." Aurora said.

"What?" Emma asked stunned.

"If I bring Hook for him to kill he will give me a way to get Philip back."

"When did you possibly make this deal?" Emma asked.

Aurora didn't say anything.

"August is …no he's Gepetto's son. You said 'them' he was there too. Why would you lie?" Emma asked confused.

"He asked me to." Aurora simply said.

"And you just do whatever he tells you, you don't even know him. He's Rumplstilskin's son he could be dangerous. He obviously is, since he wants to kill Hook." Emma said outraged.

"He's just protecting his family." Aurora said.

"He's using you. How do you know he even has a way to get your Philip back?" Emma asked.

"I just do." Aurora said.

"You are the one who is clouded. You're not thinking straight. This isn't about protecting Henry this is about getting Philip back." Emma noted.

"No it's about not letting anyone get caught in the crossfire. It's why we should kill him first before we even get the chance to go to Story Brooke." Aurora said.

"What about your deal? If he's anything like his father he won't be pleased you broke it." Emma said.

"I could tell he didn't want to be like his father. He wants to make up for that. He just wants to protect everyone from Hook. Others have been caught in the crossfire before. He talked of an innocent girl being one of Hook's casualties in his revenge. I think he will still give me my way back to Philip as long as Hook is dead and he knows his family is protected." Aurora said.

"How will he know we did it though?" Emma asked.

"We'll give him proof." Aurora said.

"Aurora." Emma said.

"Yes?" Aurora asked.

"You're one scary chick." Emma said.

"So will you help me?" Aurora asked.

Emma stared at her for a moment long and hard.

Then she said, "No I can still protect Henry without any bloodshed."

"No you can't. Hook is relentless." Aurora urged.

"So are you." Emma retorted.

"I don't want Revenge. I simply want my Philip back. I want my family back just like you do."

"We can still get him back even if I have to put my boot on this Rumplestilskin son's face." Emma said.

"You are scary as well." Aurora said.

Emma sighed sadly and said, "I know. It is going to be okay. You can get your love back and I can protect Henry. Soon we will be home free you won't have to worry. Okay?"

"Okay." Aurora said.

Then Emma got up and went to speak to Mary Margret. After Emma left she sat behind a tree pulled up her skirt taking her dagger out of her boot wilding it, ready to do whatever it took to ensure her family's safety, even if it meant risking her own life.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and being patient with me. We will get to Emma reuniting with her boys soon. And I know Aurora is getting little dark but it is for a purpose that will lead to a bigger story soon but so it won't take away from my Woodenswanfire dynamic I'm going to be making it into its own spin off, so you can look forward to that especially if you're into Sleeping Hook. ;)**


	6. Living in the Past

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own OUAT**

**8 Years Ago**

**Tallahassee**

Neal sat there in the shadows feeling like a pervert, while he hid behind the tree across the street from Emma Emma sat on a park bench putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear while she sat holding onto an envelope. He watched her through binoculars hating himself more than a little bit. August's plan seemed ridiculous now. How could he stay away from her for eight more years? These past two years were torture. All he thought about every day was her. He wondered how she was doing. He wondered how much she suffered in prison because of him. How did she survive in jail? Did she hate him? By some kind of miracle did she think of him? Did she hope that there was some kind of really great explanation why he bailed on her?

She had travelled to Tallahassee just like they planned. It gave him hope that despite what he did she could still possibly think about him and just maybe she could forgive him once he told her the truth. Why would she come to Tallahassee of all places if she still hated him?

Then suddenly he felt arms grab at the back of his shoulder.

He turned around to see it was August.

"What the hell man?" Neal asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." August said with an edge to his voice.

"Oh don't give me this no contact crap! You bailed. You should have introduced yourself by now." Neal fumed.

August sighed massaging the bridge of his nose.

"I know I am not perfect that does not change the fact that you need to stay away from her." August pleaded.

"No, enough of this, Emma… deserves a better Guardian Angel then you." Neal said frustrated.

"Ouch. So what you're going to do it?" August asked.

"Why not? I can take care of her. I can tell her the truth…" Neal said hoping with everything he had that he could.

"Can you? Can you get her to believe? Can you guarantee that you will stay away from bad habits? Can you get her to believe in fairy tales?" August asked.

"Can you? You still seem to be doing a crap job. You have not been there for her. You need to at least meet her if you want to get her to start to trust you. Hiding in the shadows isn't going to get the job done!" Neal shot back.

August looked at him contemplatively then they both went back to look at Emma as a guy approached her. August grabbed the binoculars from Neal to get a better look at the guy who sat down next to Emma. Emma had a sweet smile plastered on her face.

Then August put the binoculars down. Then he muttered, "Shit."

"What?" Neal asked as he grabbed the binoculars from him.

"I know him… he's a …"

"Drug dealer." Neal finished his sentence for him.

"How do you know him? Have you …" August began to ask.

"No but she just gave him money in exchange for something." Neal said annoyed.

"Oh, this is not good." August said disturbed.

"Damn it, August this all your fault. You know this whole let's put her in jail to send her on the right track was total bull. It made things worse. She probably got her contact in there. She is so far off the right path it is not even funny."

He started to pace and put his hand through his hair, nervously.

Neal said anxiously, "We got to stop her."

"Relax! Look."

Then he handed him the binoculars and he saw Emma twisted the guys arm behind his back he screamed. Once he got his bearings he tried to attack her and she drop kicked him sending him face first on the ground. She started to say something. Then a couple guys came out and she handed him to them while they handed her an envelope of money.

"Oh my…" Neal muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's a bounty hunter." August stated the obvious.

"I can't believe …" Neal started to say.

"We need a drink." August said.

"Yeah." Neal agreed.

XXX

They sat there at the bar drinking and then Neal asked, "Drugs really August? You know how are you supposed to guide her to go on the right path when you are falling off the edge yourself?"

"I know, temptation is just so easy for me. I always had a hard time saying no." August said staring in the abyss.

"This world is filled with temptations August. We're human we all fall into it. You don't think I don't get that? Believe me I get it. Stealing isn't something I wanted to do forever. And I really tried to stay away from big heists but sometimes the allure was just too much and I gave in. That was why we're in the mess in the first place." Neal said playing the label of his beer bottle.

August looked at him sighing.

"It's not the same."

"Why not?" Neal asked.

"Did you stop? Are you still stealing?" August asked.

"It has been awhile I can stop stealing and you can stop…" Neal started to say.

"I'm not built the same. It's harder for me. I was built wrong." August said downtrodden.

"What do you mean?" Neal asked.

"I am not even real. I'm Pinocchio."

"As in the wooden boy who lies?" Neal asked surprised.

"Yep." August said as he swigged his drink.

Neal stared at him for a while and said, "So you're wood."

"I was until I turned into a real boy magically." August said as if it was a normal thing to say.

"Uh, magic, I knew there was something weird about you." Neal said out loud to himself.

"Thanks." August said.

"So why of all people did they pick you to be her protector? Didn't they know you fall into temptation easily? Shouldn't they have picked a gallant knight or something?" Neal asked.

"It should have been her mother actually but…my father…he built the wardrobe that brought her here. The curse would have brought me into the land without magic and I would have died. My father had just got me back. I was his seven year old boy. So he lied and had me bring her in the wardrobe." August said now just staring at his drink.

"So your dad saved you, must have been nice. I don't get it though, if you needed magic to survive how are you alive now? This is the land without magic." Neal pointed out.

"I don't know." August said at a loss.

They sat there in silence drinking and then Neal said, "Well, at least it looks like Emma is on the right track now. Even though it sucked, it was the right thing for her. Prison made her tough it did to her what we wanted it to."

"Yeah, so I guess I'll come back in a little while to bring her on the right path." August said.

"How exactly are you going to do that? Sit in the shadows and blackmail anyone else who could lead her down the wrong path?" Neal asked with accusingly edge to his voice.

"Emma is different now. I doubt I will have to." August said not looking at Neal.

"You should introduce yourself to her." Neal insisted.

"I will when the time…" August trailed off.

"What are you waiting for?" Neal asked.

"I am not ready to meet her, we still have eight years. I can't…" August stammered nervous.

"You're afraid to meet her." Neal interjected.

"Well, she did beat that guy up." August said laughing morbidly.

"No not like that. You're afraid of her because you're ashamed. You don't think your good enough to hold this whole guardian angel mantel." Neal said sure he was right.

"I know that's what you think of me." August shrugged.

"You were brought here as a little kid alone to watch over a little girl. That was too much for any kid. And now here you are all grown up in all of your screwed up glory. You cannot do this alone, no one could." Neal said resolutely looking at August directly in the eyes.

"No, Neal you can't trick me into this. You want to see her again and reconnect. What if you stop her from coming? What if you're too happy and you stop her from breaking the curse." August stressed.

"I can still make it happen." Neal said optimistic.

"What about your father? If you go with Emma you will have to face him." August pointed out.

"I don't want to. We'll figure it out together, the three of us. I can reconnect and I'll introduce you and we all can watch out for each other we can make sure that we stay on the right track. I mean August alone this is an impossible feet, but together we can make this work." Neal pleaded with a rare hope.

August looked at him stunned not sure what to say. He thought about it, contemplated about it. This was not part of the plan. He was supposed to do this alone. He was supposed to show the Blue Fairy and his father that he could be brave. Would admitting that he needed help show that he's not brave? He wasn't sure. There were a lot of things he wasn't sure about. Then he looked at Neal's hopeful resolved face, he knew Neal did not hope for a lot. He did not expect a lot from life, he always just drifted from place to place just surviving until he met Emma. August did not want to begrudge Emma happiness if he did not have to. Would it be so bad? He could be around and make sure Neal brings her back to StoryBrooke, he could be a part of Emma's life like he was supposed to. He could not be alone.

Then he said, "Okay, let's do this."

They both tapped their bottles together ready to start a new plan of being a real part of Emma's life and getting her to believe.

After they decided that they were going to stay in Tallahassee and have Neal reunite with Emma and then have Neal introduce August to Emma they set for Emma's apartment complex. They couldn't just do it without some kind of plan. They needed more information so they could at least approach her from a good angle. Besides Neal did want to see where Emma lived. Just the simple fact that she had four walls and a roof over her head made his heart swell with pride. He wanted to see her things and what objects did she hold onto and what it said about her.

August picked the lock and they were in. Neal's breath hitched as he slowly walked through the doorway. He looked at her empty walls. There were no pictures like what is usually in a normal house. Emma had no one all her life, so the fact she did not have any loving pictures of family or friends shouldn't have surprised him but it still saddened him. At least he knew someday she would, at least what he did would lead her to be reunited with her family. And the walls would be filled with family photos.

She only had the bare essentials. She had a futon. She had a small kitchen with bar counter with one bar stool and no kitchen table.

August said, "Let's make it quick."

Neal nodded as he took the details in.

Then they went to her bed room. It was simple with a small twin bed covered with a simple beige comforter and then a white quilted blanket with a swan embroidered on it. August touched the blanket actually showing a hint of nostalgia.

"She kept her baby blanket after all of these years." August said unbelieving.

His eyes were wide and he grew pale. His eyes bore at the blanket like it became his whole pain infested world.

"She said it was one of the few possessions she held onto." Neal answered August filled with sincerity.

"After all of these years?" August asked his voice cracked.

"Yeah, I think it kind of gave her hope." Neal said.

August still held the blanket in his hands getting lost in thought. He held on to it, caressing the edges of it. He got lost in it. It took him completely in. When he saw this bundle of cotton, pink ribbon, and the embroidery shaped as a swan, all he saw was his failure. All he saw was a poor little baby girl who he had left alone. All he left her was this blanket.

Neal put his hand on his shoulder.

"Like you said we should make this quick."

August still grasped onto the blanket tightly.

Then he erupted, "I should have been there for her! She was just a baby and I left her alone." August said still gaping at the baby blanket like it held all of his regrets.

Then Neal said, "I know but you were just a kid, man."

August threw the blanket down angry.

"I was supposed to be there for her." August said engulfed in misery.

"Yeah, you were, and nothing's going to change that. All we can do now is try to make up for it. All we can do now is try to bring her home." Neal pleaded with this lost broken soul.

August finally looked up at Neal and nodded in agreement. He carefully put the blanket back on the edge of the bed, folding it perfectly. They left Emma's room. Then they opened one more door, it was a small room with a punching bag in the middle. On the far wall it had a bulletin board with a map on it with random cities marked on. Then there were news paper clip after news paper clip about robberies. Neal went to examine it further. It had a red marker on it saying not him over each clipping. Then his breath escaped him as he saw a photo booth picture of them both. He remembered taking this, they were so happy that day. They made goofy faces together, and then there was one of them looking lovingly at each other, and then one of them kissing. It tore at him to see it here, with a dart thrown at each picture. He looked back at everything else on this board, not being able to take the thought of Emma throwing darts at the only pictures she had of them. He looked at the map, he realized that a lot of those places that she has been at, were places where he has been.

Neal put a hand through his hair erratically.

"She's been following me. She's been tracking me. She wants revenge." Neal said completely torn down.

"Yeah." Was all August could manage to say.

Neal looked back at August, he wasn't exactly happy at the situation either but he did not seem as shocked as him. Why was he shocked? Why did this affect him so? Why did it surprise him that Emma hated him? Of course she would hate him. He sent her to prison; it was only natural for her to react this way. What was he thinking? What possible angle could he use to reassert himself back in her life? How could he possibly get her to forgive him? It was too much. They didn't do this just so they could reconcile later. He did it so she would not wait for him. They did this for her to hate him and for her to be led down the right path towards her home. That was the whole point right? He couldn't come back now and face her. Why would she believe anything he had to say?

Then suddenly they heard noises.

Neal and August jumped out the window relieved that they both made it out before she caught them. He didn't know if he could handle that particular confrontation, especially after everything he just saw. August motioned for them to leave but he shook his head. He had to at least see her one last time. It was hard for him to leave. It was always so hard for him to leave her.

He then heard her voice, "Yeah, it's done. I got the guy for you. I tracked the guy down for you. So now it's your turn. Do you have the information I need? Of course I know he wouldn't leave a trail. There is a reason he's been on the run all of these years. That barely is a lead. Call me back when you actually have something substantial!" Emma yelled and then she threw her cell phone down and slammed the punching bag. She threw punch after punch repeatedly. Each punch became harder and harder until she stopped looking at her bloody knuckles.

She went to the desk and took the first aid kit and started to bandage her knuckles. She looked up. Neal lost his breath afraid she saw him. She looked at the photo booth picture of them both and then pleaded with a small broken voice.

"Neal. Where are you?"

Neal has lived for hundreds of years. He has been punched, kicked in the gut and tortured through all of these years and had never felt as much pain as he did in that moment. He wanted to sink in a pit of terror rather than hear the pain in Emma's voice, the pain that he caused. He wished that he could be there and whisk her in his arms and hold her and just tell her everything was going to be okay. He wished he could tell her what a fool he has been and just plead for her forgiveness. Oh how he wished for so many things but he did not get a thing.

He got up resolved to never see her again. He was resolved to walk away forever. He could not put her through any more pain.

Emma started to look up and then she started to move towards the window and they both ran until they reached the park blocks away.

Then August said, "So that went well."

"Yeah, you were right in the first place. I can't go back into her life. She would never forgive me; she'll never trust me again." Neal said defeated.

"Maybe, she just needs time." August insisted.

"No I hurt her too much. She won't forgive me." Neal said downtrodden and then he continued, "It should just be you; you need to introduce yourself to her, get her to trust you and then get her to believe. Get her home."

August reluctantly agreed.

August found himself in a hazy drugged up daze. Everything was a blur of smoke, bad liquor, and blur of different colors all swirling around in his head like circles. Then he saw the woman, the sequin, silk, and blurred wings. Was he hallucinating or did he actually see wings? He was not even sure how he got here. His days all blurred together once he gave into the drugs again. He could not help it. He needed to ease the pain and regret and fear of his continued utter failure. He was not sure how he could ever make up for things or how he could ever make things right.

Then he saw her, the stripper with green silky outfit and the fake wings on her back. She even had had glitter eye shadow as she bat her eyes in a flirtatious sexy taunt. She had all of the men intoxicated and mesmerized, she knew what she was doing. It must have been the drug daze but it looked like she was looking directly at August as she spun around the pole.

He blinked his eyes shaking himself out of it. He knew him loosing himself in this filth and pleasures of the world would not do him any good but he has been in such a haze lately he doubted he could do a thing.

After she was done with her strip tease she overdramatically bowed and then she turned her head as she saw someone. Her face became shocked as she stood still in place. She shook herself out of it and walked off of the stage quickly.

August rubbed his eyes as he looked around and then he saw Neal Cassidy. He walked in there completely sober looking like he was searching for someone.

Then Neal looked at the stripper and he laughed, "Subtle."

She smiled and said, "No one cares."

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a demanding voice.

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing?" She asked.

"I asked first." He demanded.

"You wouldn't be following me now would you?" She asked.

"Do not flatter yourself. I am still angry with you." Neal said.

"Geesh, I don't understand why. Everything worked out you got to get to the land without magic just like you always wanted. Tell me is it everything you've always wanted? Isn't it such a wonderful, boring, mundane land?" She asked teasingly.

"It has its perks. Sadly, one of them isn't me being able to escape the people who betray me."

"I know the feeling." She said staring him down.

"I hardly betrayed you."

"You cast me out in this land without magic!" She yelled.

He looked around a couple people stared at her.

"Careful." He said.

"Look, we went our separate ways. I do not know why you searched for me." She said annoyed.

"I'm not searching for you. But my search led me to you."

She looked over at August.

"He's my ticket out of here." She said licking her lips staring at him.

"He's not." Neal said.

"He's not from this world. Magic seeps out of his pours. I can get back to magic with him. I'm sure of it." She said a bit giddy.

"Leave him alone, Tink." Neal demanded.

"No way, I saw him first. " She said as if he were some toy they were fighting over.

"Fine, I'll introduce you, on one condition." Neal started to say.

"You and your silly deals they haven't really worked out for me before." She complained.

He looked over at August and his dazed eyes, his sweat dripping brow, and how he was struggling to stand up.

"You help me get him sober and get him to do what I need him to do, and then I'll talk him into taking you to Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke?"

"There will be magic there and a possible portal to the Enchanted Forest."

"The Enchanted Forest?" She asked horrified.

"I know you don't want to go there but if you want magic so much, that is where you can find it."

Tink bit her lip.

"She's not there is she?" Tink asked.

"Yep, she is."

"Oh, my…how…why would she want to even…"

"It wasn't her choice. She is cursed just like the rest of the town." Neal said.

"The all mighty Blue Fairy got herself cursed." She laughed a loud sardonic laugh.

"Along with the rest of the Enchanted Forest." Neal said.

"Oh, wow, now who was the brilliant one who managed that?" She asked.

"It's not a good thing Tink. A whole land of people are stuck reliving the same day over and over again. They are miserable." He said.

"And you ever the hero want to fix it, just like you tried with Hook." She said.

"It worked didn't it? Hook is locked up where he cannot hurt anyone ever again." Neal said.

Tink did not say a thing then she turned her attention to August and said, "So how does he do it? How does he keep his magic?"

"He doesn't."

"What you have got to be kidding me? I've been watching him, seeing the way he talks to people. He has magic." She said licking her lips. Neal rolled his eyes.

"This is a land without magic." Neal insisted firmly.

"But?" She asked.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Neal asked irritated.

"Yes, we do now; introduce me to that walking hunk of a man please." Tink said as she linked her arm with his.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Neal said as they walked towards where August was barely walking towards them. He staggered towards them not able to keep his balance.

They both looked at him.

"Yeah, I don't think he will be able to remember this meeting." Neal said.

"Neal. Is that you? What are you doing here? I swore I saw a fairy, but that's impossible. We're not over there. Fairies aren't here."

Tink smiled and said, "I'm Tinker Bell."

August laughed.

"Ha! Nice to meet you Tinker Bell. I didn't know Fairies could be strippers."

"I do as I please." She said with a hand firmly placed on her hip.

"Ah. Nice. Nice to meet you Tink." He missed her hand and then he passed out.

Tink shrugged, "I guess we'll have to take him to my place."

"Great." Neal said annoyed.

Then suddenly cops came running in and said, "This is a bust. Everyone put your hands up!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and alerting. Sorry it took me so long since I updated. I've had this written for quite a while but I've been nervous about posting it, mainly because I keep on postponing August/Emma/Neal reunion. But I think these flashbacks are important to the story. The next chapter I'll have flash backs and we'll get back into present day as well. Let me know what you think and I am curious about what you guys think of my Tinkerbelle.**

**Happy Independence Day!**


	7. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own OUAT**

After Red showed Neal and August to their rooms and left them alone Neal said, "Well better get settled and..."

Then August said, "We better figure something else first."

"What?" Neal asked.

"You can't go off looking for the Wraith Medallion and plan to kill Hook."

"It's already done. Aurora is going to bring him here." Neal said matter of the fact.

"Yeah, but you don't have to kill him. We can just tell people and they can throw him in jail." August pleaded.

"A jail cell won't contain him." Neal argued.

"We can figure it out." August said.

Neal shook his head and said, "You know it's a moot point. We're only going to go in circles. We should get some sleep."

"Yeah." August said.

They both started to go upstairs when Neal said, "Oh man."

"What?"

"My Dream Catcher is in the car." Neal said with a slight panic.

"And the car is still by the town line." August reminded him.

"I can't sleep without it." Neal said.

"I know. Fine but don't go crying to me when Granny attacks you for waking her up so late."

"Please, you know how stealthy I can be." Neal said.

"Fine just go but promise me you won't sneak in you won't sneak in your fathers shop and steal the medallion, at least not tonight."

"I promise."

Neal walked amongst the dark abandoned small town. Maybe it was good that he had to get his Dream Catcher before he called it a night at Granny's Inn, this nice cool crisp nighttime walk would give him time to think. There was so much to think about. His first meeting with his son didn't go well, Emma was still over there, and Aurora planned to bring Hook to him so he could kill him. It was all a big mess. He knew his dreams would absolutely suck if he didn't get his Dream Catcher.

August tried to dissuade him about Hook; he tried to talk him into not killing him and into just sending him to jail or something. August warned him about his hatred trying to not let it consume him. He knew August had a point about Hook, but he could not shake his fear and hatred of him. He still saw her face pleading with him wondering what it is that she did wrong, wondering why she had to suffer. She simply had interrupted the wrong conversation. She stopped Hook from killing him in his rage trying to plead with him to try to kill his own father. Even after hearing his father had killed his own mother, he could not sit there and let Hook kill him. He may have hated him but he was still his father.

And now Emma could be caught in his crossfire of Hook's destruction. He could not let her get hurt because of him. He had to stop Hook. He had to protect her, even if she never wanted to see him again, even if she hated him.

It all would be worth it as long as Emma was safe. That was all that mattered.

He still could not believe he was here in Storybrooke and everything he did was surrounded by her, by Emma. Sometimes it just baffled his mind how things turned out and how after everything, he still had hope. That somehow, someway things would stop sucking that he could somehow make things better for her. He was never really good at that though.

Neal went into his car and went through his bags and held onto his Dream Catcher. He held it in his hands caressing the edges of it. He would never be able to thank Emma enough for giving this to him. It helped him in more ways than she could realize. He had a rule to never sleep without it, when he did his nightmares were fierce. They were a wreck of seeing people's pain from the Enchanted Forest. He would see his father grow more and more terrifying. He saw his crimes; he heard people's cries of fear. He saw people suffer. He saw a wolf attack a man and he would see so many terrors all mushed up in a blur. It wasn't until Emma gave him the Dream Catcher that he saw things more clearly. That was when he saw people's lives in the Enchanted Forest. He saw what actually happened. He saw the good. He had his first clear vision a couple of nights before he had to leave Emma, that was part of the reason he believed August so quickly and he went along with August's plan. He could not let people suffer just because his father was trying to find him.

When August woke up that morning he knew he had his work cut out for him. His plan was for them to meet with Henry and get Neal to bond with his son and to show Neal what a bad idea it would be to kill Hook. He had to get him to see in order to protect his son from getting caught in the middle he had to not kill Hook and find another way to protect Henry and everyone else from Hook. He shook his head, since when did he become the conscience in their relationship? He thought that they established a long time ago that he was the screw up that made the wrong choice in trying to make Neal leave Emma. He knew that Neal had his screw up moments as well, but there were plenty of times where Neal would pick up August out of the dark abyss that were caused by him giving in to temptation so much.

He remembered a time when he picked him up. Or was it that he had a rude awakening. He wasn't so sure.

**7 years ago**

Neal threw a bucket of water on August's face.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Neal said.

"Don't call me that, it's disturbing." August replied annoyed as he rubbed his eyes waking up with a start.

"You know what's disturbing having to share a jail cell with the guy who is supposed to be the love of your life's guardian angel." Neal said.

August looked around at the dank jail cell.

"Oh, not good. What happened? Everything in the past I don't even know how long… it's all a blur." August said downtrodden.

"Yeah, that is what happens when you're higher than a kite. Do you even know what you've been taking?" Neal asked.

"Uh." August mumbled wiping his face.

"I'm not even sure what day it is."

"In here. It doesn't matter." Neal said as sat next to him on the cot.

"So what happened?" August asked.

"Well, the strip club got raided and someone had to save you." Neal said.

"Nice job. We're in jail." August said not impressed.

"Yeah, well, you're heavy and I tripped. Did I mention I have the worst luck known to man?" Neal pointed out.

"I'm starting to get that." August said still rubbing his eyes trying to gather his bearings. He looked around and then asked,

"So, uh, what were the charges exactly?"

"They are holding us over night, they brought the strip club town apparently they were having a bit illegal drug dealing activities going on." Neal said.

"No kidding." August said sarcastic.

"Well, they didn't see you possessing so I think we are going to be ok. And I was just left in the crowd so I should be out of here by morning."

"And me?"

"Well, you might be in a little longer considering your state but they can't pin it on you. Plus, I have little help out there."

"So we just have to make it through the night?" August asked.

"How hard could it be?" Neal suggested.

August rolled his eyes.

Henry started pacing in the living room.

Charming asked, "Why don't you sit down and have Breakfast?"

"You knew, didn't you? That's why you arrested them because he left my mom." Henry said as he finally stopped his pacing.

"Well, yes, I was waiting for your mom to get back here. I didn't think she'd be too happy that I would be the one who told you. I didn't want to start our father daughter relationship on a bad note. I guess I blew that when I let it slip that way."

"So you're upset that you finally told me the truth?" Henry asked angered.

"I'm upset that you had to find out that way." Charming said.

"I know gramps but... I don't know what to do. I saw August and his friends as some more heroes to come in and save the day. And now it turns out his friend is my father and all of this time August was lying!"

Charming looked down at his grandson filled with sympathy.

"As much as I would love to throw them back in that cell or banish them out of town and never see them again. I think you should hear them out. I think you should try to get to know your father." Charming said.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Everyone should at least know their father. I never knew who mine was. I know what it's like to want to know and always wonder about your father. I know you wondered. Now is your chance to find out what he's like." Charming said.

Henry huffed, "I guess I can at least give him a chance."

"Good, because they'll be here in an hour."

"What?"

"If you really don't want to see either one of them I can make sure they're not here but I think you should."

"Fine, I'll see them." Henry said.

Henry paced the living room carrying the book.

"I thought you said they would be here in an hour."

"They will Henry. How about you sit down?"

"I can't just sit down. This is my dad we're talking about here. What if he doesn't like me? What if he's a villain? What if he just leaves again?" Henry said speaking a mile per minute filled with nerves.

Charming said, "One it's not possible for anyone to not love you. Two just because his father was a villain does not mean he will be. It does not mean you will be, either. And I cannot promise you he won't leave but it is going to be ok Henry. I will be right here the whole time."

Henry finally stopped pacing hugging the book to his stomach and then nodded his head and said, "Okay."

Then there was a knock on the door.

Then Henry dropped the book on the couch running to open the door.

August and Neal were at the door.

**7 Years Ago**

August stood up in the dark dank jail cell. He walked around sporadically not believing all of the places he allowed himself to end up at. He stretched his arms still tired and a bit hung over. The daze from the drugs was wearing off and he hated that Neal was right about him not even knowing what he was taking. This whole peer pressure thing sucked and he was like the worse one ever when it came to that. He always gave in so easily. He hated that. He looked down at Neal who finally couldn't fight his weariness and went to sleep. He tried to stay awake by talking to him, but it wasn't working. Now he understood why he was stopping from sleeping.

He was kicking and punching in his sleep and muttering horribly. He got night mares. Poor guy. He felt bad for him. It must be hard. He knew that Baelfire did not have the easiest life in the world. He had visions so he knew the kind of horrors he was exposed to as the Dark One's son. Then he heard him mumbling and he started to actually hear what he was saying, "Red no!"

August's eyes grew wide and unbelieving. Could he have said what he thought he said? That did not make sense to him. How could Neal be dreaming about Red, she was born centuries after Baelfire was born? There was no way he could have known about Red enough for him to be dreaming about her, unless he wasn't having a regular dream or nightmare that is just the brains way of sifting through already existing memories and thoughts, but it was different. He was having a vision just like him.

August folded his arm staring at Neal's miserable sleeping form, biting the edge of his thumb. This could not be. How could Neal be experiencing some of the same visions he did? August have had these visions ever since he went came to this world. He didn't understand why. He thought maybe it had to do with his sacred mission that it was a reminder what he was leaving behind. He didn't have horrible night mares, persay, some were pretty scary some of the things he saw, like seeing the Dark One becoming the Dark One. He had these visions and they tortured him always reminding him of what he had to do, always reminding him that people suffered. He would write them down to just get them out of his head. These visions were how he knew Neal was Baelfire. He figured some type of strange magic was able to go in this world, or it just worked differently. Neal had these visions too. They looked like they were harder on him as he kicked and he mumbled, "Regina no!"

He shook his head still trying to wrap his mind around it.

Then Neal woke up with a start as he screamed, "Papa you coward!"

"Sweet dreams?" August asked sarcastically.

Neal stared daggers at him.

"Look, just don't ok. I know I have night mares every night. Can we not dwell on it, please?"

"Sorry, man we are going to have to."

"Why?"

"Because it has to be more than a coincidence, that we both have visions of over there."

"You have visions?" Neal asked gaping at him.

"Yep."

"Holy hell."

"Yep."

Neal looked away in the distance and then he said, "That has to be fate."

"That is what I was thinking as well. That Destiny she's a cold hearted bitch." August said.

"Don't I know it?" Neal said gloomy.

August and Neal walked into Charming's loft slowly, carefully, and a bit awkward.

Neal passed by a night stand with a picture of Emma and Mary Margret. He put his hand along the edge of the picture frame, looking at it, his heart swelling in the process, more proof that Emma got the family she always wanted.

He finally peeled his eyes away from the picture and looked in the middle of the living room to see Henry.

He stood there carrying his book in his hands, firmly, still looking upset.

There was an awkward silence.

Neal and August sat on the couch awkwardly looking at Henry and then they glance at each other waiting for the other to break the silence.

Then August said, "Hi Henry."

Henry shrugged his shoulders and sat down the couch still carrying the book and said, "Hi."

**The Enchanted Forest**

Emma marched along as she eyed Aurora suspiciously.

"Oh my, what is going on there?" Hook asked with a glint in his eye.

Emma rolled her eyes ignoring Hook. Aurora was looking at them while playing with her shawl.

"There is something going on between you two." Hook said perceptively.

Emma shook her head looking at the compass, everyone followed her. Snow pulled on the rope that had Hooks hands bound.

Aurora walked slowly behind everyone. Then Mulan slowed down until her and Aurora was walking side by side.

Aurora glanced at her and then continued to look ahead; her focus was on Emma and Hook.

Mulan then whispered, "What is going on?"

"Nothing." Aurora said keeping her gaze away from Mulan.

"There is something you are not telling me." Mulan said in a hushed yet stern voice.

"I do not have to tell you everything. I do not have to tell you anything. I owe you nothing." Aurora said not even trying to hide her bitterness towards the warrior.

"Yes, but I owe Phillip. I vowed to always protect you. So that is what I will do." Mulan said not letting Aurora's mood phase her.

Aurora finally looked at her fiercely and asked, "And what would you do to get him back?"

"Anything." Mulan said immediately.

Then she gave her a sideway glance and said, "It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible." Aurora said.

"Why wouldn't you say anything before? Why not tell me sooner?" Mulan asked.

"I just discovered it." Aurora said.

"How?"

"Will you trust me? Will you do as I say?" Aurora asked serious.

Mulan searched the princess' face for a long moment and then she nodded, "If it means we will get Phillip back I will."

**A/N: Thanks for all of those who alerted and reviewed. So it's hard for me to write this fic sometimes. I really love these two guys and I want to do their characters justice. I don't want to bring one down to lift the other up. But their both messed up and they both have this give and take relationship where one messes up and the other helps lift him up. At least that is what I'm trying to do. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
